The Prince of the Pirates
by Luffyxnami2019
Summary: Luffy is finally king of the pirates, with Nami as his queen. Years later they have a son named Dalton. Adventures take sail for the young couple and the prince, Luffy who will have to face many challenges to keep his son safe from his many once defeated enemies and the new ones. And maybe himself. Please review :) Rated M for adult themes and language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **{Location: East blue, On a new island that was discovered by Franky and Zoro. Renamed Straw-Hat Kingdom. Inside the pirates large mansion, north side of the island. The nursery: }**

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-ho-ho-ho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-ho-ho-ho. Gather up all of the crew, It's time to ship out Bink's brew sea-wind blows, to where? Who knows? the waves will be our guide."A tall skeleton man with a large afro, dressed in a pale purple suit, sang softly while rocking a small human baby, It was a boy with both the charastics of both his mother and father, he was tanned with his father's wide shaped eyes but were light brown like his mother, short black unruly hair that was also given to him by his father. The baby gurgled and giggled when the strange skeleton tickles him."Alright, young master Dalton. I do believe your mother would like you to be asleep right about now."

"And you are right to believe that Brook."Just then two beautiful women entered the room, one with long black hair hung in waves about her shoulders down to the middle of her back. The tendrils of it emphasized her slender face and proud chin. Sweeping black lashes framed the blue eyes, Her skin was tanned to a golden hue from the sun. She wore a midriff-bearing white shirt that hugged her upper body curves. And a short black skirt covered her to mid-thigh, but the slit on the right side rose another two inches. She was barefoot along with her orange-haired companion.

The other women was tall, but a couple of inches shorter than the black haired one, She was delicate, with a petite frame emphasized by the body-hugging dress she wore. Her breasts were high and full, a little more than a handful. Her long, bright orange hair fell freely over her shoulders to spill down her back in thick, cascading waves, wide light brown eyes, long lashes and perfectly shaped eyebrows, thin arms that showed a little bit of muscle, Her waist was no more than an open hand width, her hips small and round. Despite her tiny appearance, her legs were amazingly long. Her nose was small and narrow with a small slope at the end of it. Her mouth was full and an enticing dark, rose red color. The white dress she wore had a blue stripe going around the waist of it emphasizing her small flat stomach and tiny waist. She was the one who had spoken before.

She placed herself on the other side of the skeleton man known as Brook and stared down at the baby he was holding, before handing the child, her pinky finger to hold."How is Mama's, Little Prince?"She cooed at him softly. Dalton stared back at her blankly, before he giggled and squirmed to be released to get to his mother but no avail.

"My, my it seems he has missed you my Queen, but then again, he hasn't had any of your milk since this morning."Nami glares out the corner of her eye at Brook. Before sighing when he failed to notice.

"Brook, Luffy and I already told everyone and you that you don't have to address us as the king or queen. You can call us by our actual names you know."The skeleton nodded in acknowledgment.

"Ok, I understand, Queen Nami."The orange haired beauty fought the urge to deck him in the back of the head in front of her three-month-old baby. Instead, she just accepted this was the way he chose to call them. Back to more important matters, she noticed Robin had been sitting in the rocking chair on the other side of the nursery smirking at the exchange between them.

"I think the title of Queen of the pirates becomes you, M'lady," Robin added sarcastically, only to make Nami rolled her eyes, and flip the bird in her and Brook's direction. Gaining only laughter from the two of them.

"I'd rather still be called the Straw-Hats pirates' navigator."The young mother mumbled under her breath along with a small pout. When the two of them weren't paying attention to her anymore.

"I fail to agree with you on that one."Her head snapped up at the husky voice coming from the doorway. But before she could turn around or protest, a pair of rubbery arms curled around her waist, making her yelp a little when they pulled her backwards until a rock solid chest met with the exposed skin of her back. An amused chuckle rang through her ears.

She instantly relaxed her tense body, even though she knew it was him. Even though he had full control of his devil fruit it still managed to make her half afraid of going through a wall. The warm feeling breath near her neck instinctively made her, stretch to give him some room the place his head there. His warm lips skim along it before landing directly on top of the one spot that almost managed to make her legs give out from under her. _Luffy..._

 ** _~X~_**

 ** _[Flashback~]_**

 _We laid outside on the deck of the Sunny, joined together under a blanket that was placed on top of the cool grass after a couple of hours of making love, it was early hours of the morning, dawn was just on the horizon, Luffy was sleeping with his head resting on top my chest nuzzling into my skin one every few minutes. Making me giggle softly, my body was tired and worn out but I didn't care. All I cared about was my love for this wonderful man in my arms, the teen that once was so immature, goofy and naive, was now the king of the pirates and he hadn't even gotten hold of the one piece yet, but only a little further, just one more island, and it's going to be his for the taking. Luffy will finally achieve his dream just like the rest of us did. I smiled, running my fingers through his even more messy mop of hair._

 _"Nami?... Are you awake?"I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at him._

 _"Yes, baby. I'm here."He sighed before pushed himself up, he sat straight so that we were at eye level. Light brown meeting dark. I saw a mixture of nervousness, determination and most of all the undying love had held for me in his passionate orbs."What's wrong, Luffy?"_

 _"I love you Nami, you're the only women I've ever felt this way about. The only one I want to feel this way about. That's why... That's why I'm sure you are perfect for this... Nami when I'm the king... I want you to be my Pirate Queen."I thought he was joking but the seriousness in his voice proved to me that he wasn't._

 _Shock took over my mind at his confession. I truly didn't know what to say to that. But then I realized. I loved him too, I've loved him more than anything. And I needed him more than the air to breathe. He was all mine and alone. So without hesitation, I gave him my answer._

 ** _[End of flashback~]_**

 ** _~X~_**

"Yo-Ho-Ho-Ho, Um, could you two... Maybe not, um... Get so frisky in front of us or the Prince?"Nami blinked, coming out her short daze, a hot blush burned the gingers cheeks when she saw the three other occupants staring at them both. Brook was still holding the baby with a knowing pervy expression, Dalton looked curiously at his parents while sucking his thumb, and Robin just had a smirk on her face while shaking her head.

Luffy chuckled again before releasing his hold on Nami and took a step toward the others, But not before she caught the heated look he gave her out the corner her eye when he passed by. After all these years, the now twenty-three year old man had changed his entire outlook, instead of the scrawny childlike youthfulness he once had, he switched it in for a muscular and mature one.

Nami couldn't tear her eyes away as she drank in the details of his body. Stubble lined his chiseled, sharp jaw; she could almost feel it rubbing against her cheek and over her throat again. The sensation was so real that everything around her became irrelevant. Her gaze drifted to the full lips curled into an endearing smile that made her heart melt. The two stitched scar on his left cheek raised a little as his smile grew. As he walked up to Brook and held out his long arms in a silent question for his son. She noticed the form-fitting dark gray T-shirt he wore hugged his broad chest and emphasized the sculpted muscles underneath. Her gaze traveled over his waist and the obvious bulge in his jeans before she hurriedly looked away.

She kept her lashes lowered over her eyes as she looked surreptitiously at him again. Brook had indeed given Dalton to him. The three-month-old babbled and laughed after he grabbed and tugged hard on his father's long bangs. The sight brought a small smile to her lips."Ouch, you're getting stronger. Shishishi, you might surpass your old man sooner we thought. Right guys?"They all laughed at in response to his question. Nami blushed harder when the smile slid from his face as his eyes locked with hers. She felt as if she were hurtled through the deepest ocean, as she was lost in the intensity of his gaze.

"C'mon Brook, the party is going to start without us if we don't hurry,"Robin stated not waiting for the skeleton to reply, dragging him out of the room shooting a simple excuse us when they passed the couple. The door shut quietly. The silence almost surrounded them. Except for Dalton happily gurgling and clapping his hands, paying no attention to them. Luffy gently bounced the baby in his hold. Nami finally breaks eye contact with him to distract herself with the wall that seems more than fascinating to her now.

"He's starting to look alike me now, isn't he? Ha. With the alliance with half the pirate population and the marines out of the picture. Dalton can have a peaceful life of adventure now."Nami frowned at his carefree statement

"It doesn't work like that Luffy, he may look like you when he's older. But that is exactly why evil pirates and ex-marines will be coming after him with all they got. Our son won't be safe. Old enemies will be looking for revenge to just to get back at you."Her heart pounded against her rib cage at the thought of the dangers her baby boy would be in."And not to mention we-."She was cut off as Luffy was suddenly standing in front of her. His finger pressed to her lips.

"Shh. I'll take care of all that, in due time. Right now our son is still a baby so we have got some years left to worry about those things. Like i said his strong already. He can probably take care of himself. Okay?"He smirked at her dumbfounded look, before removing his finger and kissing her forehead gently."Get yourself, fixed up. We've got a banquet to host on the beach in an hour."She gave a nod, replacing her worries with something more positive. _He is right, I cannot let myself mope about that right now_.

"I love you Nami, I'll always be here to protect you and our son. With my life. Always."The sentence makes her and Dalton smile brightly at the rubber man.

"I know you will, I-No, we have faith in you Luffy, and I love you too."The two share a shortened kiss on the lips before the person between them tried to tear them apart with his tiny hands, making them laugh at his antics and look down at the frown on his tiny face aiming at Luffy."I do not think our little Prince likes it when you're close to me in such a way, your highness."Nami giggles hysterically when Luffy blinks before he playfully returns the glare.

"Well, That's too bad kiddo. Because I'm going to be getting closer than that later. When I'm making another baby with mummy. And-, Ouch!"Nami jabs him the side with her elbow.

"Don't say that to him, or he'll be a pervert like Franky when he's older."The orange haired twenty four year old sweat dropped when she notices her lover, not paying attention to her, but her large breast that was practically popping out of her short dress."Or a pervert like you are."She also finally noticed Luffy's bare head, his hair had grown a little longer so it was more shaggy that usual. She gets an idea moves away from them to a small closet near the other side of the baby crib, opening it's drawer and taking out the beloved straw hat. She walked back towards them sensually swaying her round hips that child birth had given her along the way.

She grinned, completely satisfied when she sees Luffy put Dalton down into his playpen. Looked back at her with a heated, hungry his dark brown orbs, she reached him. Swinging one arm around his neck, to pull herself close so their bodies were nearly touching, while her other arm placed the hat on his head."You almost forgot your crown, my king."She whispers her lips whispered his ear before she gently nipped his lobe there. Earning a low growl from the man. Pulling away before he could grab her or if they could go too far, she winked and replaced Dalton into his arms."I'll meet you downstairs, sweetheart. After you get him asleep ok?"Nami then opened the door and stepped out not missing Luffy's dumbfounded look when she closed it.

 ** _~X~_**

 **{Outside: Straw-Hat kingdom, Northside beach. An overly large banquet is being held by Luffy and Nami in the Prince's honor. Invites had been spread via seagull to all of the Straw Hat's families, allies, and friends around the world. The beach its self-have been decorated and catered by Sanji and Robin, and is heavily guarded by some robot drones Franky had invented. Firework displays were set up safely in some palm trees by Usopp, Carrot, and Chopper. Tables and chairs had small light bulbs wrapped around them, and a small stage was built for Brook to perform and entertain the crowd.}**

"My goodness, Big bro Franky. You've really outdone yourself on this island, haven't you? Like truly, when you guys first discovered this hidden island, it was a true dump, I would never have thought it possible to fix it up like this."Zambi, an old member of the Franky Family. Congratulated his old boss with a slap on the back. The bit of red that stained his cheeks indicated he was intoxicated already.

Franky laughed, shoving the short man lightly while waving his hand."Aweh man, don't go and do that. It was no big deal you don't have to praise me for something so small as this, hehe. It wasn't that hard either, so no big deal, nothing I couldn't handle, Because I'm- SUPER YEAHH!"The Cyborg human yelled. His light blue hair was slicked back away from his dark eyes. He was shirtless as usual, with only a pair of red color swimming shorts that had purple sunflowers printed on it. The rest of the Franky Family was there also, they all cheered loudly for him as he did his trademark superpose. Making all the other guest stare at them all strangely.

Meanwhile, sitting at a nearby table was Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper.

"Pfft, leave it to Franky and the freaky bunch to make a ruckus."Roronoa Zoro, now at the age of twenty-five. He had only seemed to get hotter, now a little longer, his mossy green hair waved around his face, his square shaped jaw, high cheekbones, darker tanned skin. His left scarred eye was closed like always, but his right showed the small dark pupil. The black tank top he wore hugged his broad chest, larger arm muscles and emphasized his chiseled body. Dark green stubble lined his jaw; he rubbed at it as he looked over the occupants of the private beach. He tensed as more and more ships showed up, for once he didn't have his swords on him, so he felt a little bit uncomfortable and uneasy around so many of these pirates, especially a few of ex-members of the black beard pirates showing up here as well."I have a bad feeling."He mummers under his breath to no one in particular. Unknowingly a certain reindeer had heard him.

"Me too."Chopper replies, his face showed the seriousness he held. His small form body shook as did his blond fur, rise with anticipation, his eyes darting wildly around a couple of shadowy looking people that were scattered around the crowd trying to spot anyone looking to try something."I'll sound the alarm if I notice anything strange."The swordsman folds his arms and nods in agreement.

"Man, just when is Luffy supposed to come down here. The party has already started."Usopp. Twenty-three years old, he didn't really change except for his growing beard on his chin, his nose had gotten a little shorter miraculously. He whines, his eyes on the huge buffet table halfway across the beach, that Sanji had catered for this occasion. But his focus not on the food, but on the beautiful blond headed women standing near to it. By using his kenbunshoku haki he was able to spot her."Kaya... She's here."As if she heard the sound of her name being mentioned.

The young women turned around with the most breathtaking smile on her lips that would've any other guy begging her to have him. Her long blonde hair was swept up and pinned neatly on her head. Spiraling tendrils framed her face. Her eyes shone a brilliant dark gray against the deep green of her dress, the sleeves were off the shoulder. An elegant gold choker, with fake emerald stones hanging from it, was clasped around her neck. Her body had definitely become more womanly than the last time he had seen her.

Their eyes met across the crowd, she then started to full on sprint towards him."Usopp!"She giggled and waved to him, going as fast as the dress would allow her to go. The sand brushed up against the bottom of her feet inside her sandals as she ran faster to close the distance between them. He didn't know how to react to her running towards him like this nor did expect her to even notice he was here also. But she had, she has never forgotten him like he never forgot her.

"Well, you idiot? Don't leave the young lady run like that for nothing, go to her!"Zoro pushes the love-struck man out of his chair. Shooing him away with the wave of his hand.

"R-Right, thanks Zoro."He stutters out.

"Don't waste your time to thank me, dumbass, just get going."Usopp nodded, Taking one last look at his shipmates before jogging to meet Kaya, who was almost halfway to them all. Zoro and Chopper looked on after them as they embraced each other tightly."Ladies and gentlemen. The future Mr & Mrs. Usopp."Zoro raises his bottle of sake toward the couple before taking a long swing of its contents.

"That could be us too one day, Mossy boy."A woman's voice purred in his ear, startled he almost chokes on the liquid. He pulled the bottle away from his mouth quickly before he starts violently coughing. The woman turned out to be the one and only Nico Robin. She laughs and spins her body to land directly on his lap, curling her long arms around his neck to play with some of the hair on the back of his head.

"Nota chance," He tried to hide his obvious blush by turning his head away from her."Don'tcha have to go help Nami or something?"He scoffs at her when Robin then tickles the skin along his neck with her long nails, her devil fruit activates unknowingly to him for now. She pouts in disappointment at his harsh rejection.

"Nope, and Aweh, why not?"

"I'm not looking for a romantic relationship with my crewmate."Using the opportunity she moves the extra limbs to massage along his sides on his back, he jumps slightly not expecting her hands there working her magic under his shirt.

"Ok, fair enough, so forget about that topic right now. Relax, and listen to me."Her playful tone vanished. Showing her normally cool and collected demeanor. Zoro frowns, looking around to make sure nobody was secretly a eavesdropping on them. Chopper had suddenly vanished. Probably seen somebody he knew, but the swordsman couldn't worry about that right now."Don't worry, I've got eyes all around us. But that doesn't matter, what matters is a valuable source, has told me a group of bad pirates are planning to try to kidnap our Prince tonight. So be on your guard."

Zoro shot up out of his seat, with a thunderous expression on his face. Which the sudden movement Robin fall out of his lap and almost land on her ass only for her extra pair of hands to catch her before she could actually do that thankfully."God dammit. Have you informed, Luffy about this!?"He questions, scowling at a handful of people who stared at them with frightened expressions.

"Nope, of course not."Her response was casual and blank, as she brushes some dust off her skirt. This seems to irritate Zoro even more that she seemed to be fine with this.

"And why not!?"

"Because I don't wanna have this perfectly good banquet to go to waste all because a group of idiots got an idea. And I'm sure our dear captain would go apeshit on this place to find out who those idiots are."Her reason was simple but stupid in Zoro's mind. He knew the right thing would be to tell Luffy about this. A hundred and one things could go wrong with this without him knowing, but on the other hand, nothing could either. Robin notices his unsure pained expression, knowing the internal battle in his mind, she smiles, placing a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"Don't worry about Dalton, Zoro, at the moment he is in one of the most highly protected baby nurseries in all of the east blue. Our crew, which had also been informed about this and a couple of trusted pirates are standing watch all over the mansion, inside and outside. Along with Shank's crew, nobody will be getting near the nursery. Nobody is going to get near enough to even touch _him_."


	2. Operation : Safety

**1.**

 _ **{Zoro's P.O.V.}**_

 ** _[Location: Inside the mansion. Upper level hallway.]_**

I walked down the hallway of the two-story mansion, that I lived in peacefully for these last 3 years. The place I called home and the people along with it, my family. That includes the newest addition, Dalton. The kid was like a nephew to me. And now someone is threatening to abduct and probably planning to torture him. My hands ball into fists at my sides, I grit my teeth together in aggravation at the thought of it happening. _No way in hell, am I going to let that happen._

I stop walking outside of the nursery, my left hand on the doorknob, I gently twist and push it open, stepping inside.

 **~X~**

 **[Flashback: twenty minutes ago on the beach~]**

 _"So, Just what is your plan, Robin? You just want us to wait, so they can try to go for the mansion?"Zoro asks underneath his breath, his voice was laced with anger. His temper showing its ugly head at the news he just received. But he had to keep his cool in front of all these people, if the intruders heard him. The crew might never find them amongst them all. The woman crossed one long leg over the other, taking a sip out of her glass of champagne._

 _"Exactly. Zoro, it would be in everyone's best interest to keep this quiet and let them show themselves. That way we can catch and bring them in for interrogation faster."Zoro had taken a seat beside her. His fingers on his right hand twitch anxiously to grab hold of one of his swords. He would have normally left her here while she talked to herself and gone to get them. But he doubts she'd let him slip away that_ _easily_ _._

 _"What about Nami, Does she know what's going on?"The swordsman raises an eyebrow at her, not all that convinced about this plan._

 _"Yes, at the moment she is posing as decoy to distract Luffy for the time being."Robin makes a hand gesture toward another buffet table that was stacked high with different kinds of meat on top of it, But the mountain of meat seemed to be getting smaller and smaller the more Zoro looked carefully at it. Meaning one thing, that Luffy was already on the other side of it, trying to fill his black hole of a stomach. Looking away kind of amused by the scene. Zoro shakes his head in disbelief._

 _"Unbelievable, his son is in danger and the idiot has no idea."That said, he unties his bandana from around his upper arm and reties it around his head. Standing up from his chair takes his bottle of sake with him. Not bothering to look back at her when he says."Alright, I'll go along with your plan for now. But if I catch on that something is going to go wrong. I'm going to tell Luffy and I get the feeling he'll won't be too happy about you guy's hiding this from him."When she doesn't respond. He takes his leave back toward the house._

 **[Flashback ends~ ]**

 **~X~**

 **[In the Nursery.]**

"What the hell, do you think you're doing?"A tall woman with a seductive type of body backed away from the crib she was bent over, slowly, her face was hidden by long black hair, so I couldn't tell who she was, even in this dark room."What are you doing."I called out to her again with more force behind my tone.

"Relax, swordsman, I am just checking up on my god-son, do you mind?"She responds, her voice and the tone of it, I soon figure out that it was none other than Boa Hancock standing a couple of feet in front of me. I turn to my left and flip the light switch that was attached to the wall beside me. The bright light confirmed my theory, that it was her.

She was dressed in a rich red colored silky looking material dress that reached to about mid-thigh, was low cut in the front showing a little bit too much cleavage, her pale, perfectly smooth skin seemed to shine in the light of the moon that was coming in through the large window that had a balcony outside of it, her natural body curves were emphasized underneath the dress, it held the shape of her hourglass figure amazingly. Even for a woman in her mid 30's, She completed her outfit with a pair of black high heel boots that reached to her knees. She was indeed beautiful. But not for me.

"I didn't know it was you. Sorry."I muttered, strolling past her to check in at the sleeping from which was Dalton. I reached in with my fingers, tracing his small face and swiping back some of his bangs away from his forehead."He always looks so peaceful when he sleeps, like Nami, but he also reminds me half of his DNA is Luffy from the way he snores. Ha-ha."

I glanced at Hancock to see her smiling softly."I hate to say it, but maybe Luffy did make the right choice in choosing that red-haired navigator over me."She said sadly. She looks down at the sleeping baby from beside me.

"Oh yeah, what makes you say that?"I ask after a short laugh escaped my lips.

"Because. Nami could give him something I never could, and try as might have, I couldn't have given him the same thrill as she did. I'm not as young as I use to be and everyone knew that, I could never have kept up with his wild spirit. I'm just glad he at least chose to keep me someway part of his life by letting me be godmother to his son."I frown at the end of her sentence. My concern for the kid growing insanely strong.

I debated with myself mentally on if I should tell her or not, about the situation, she just might run off and tell Luffy. But just couldn't stand the broken expression on her face. "There are people, intruders, here on the island. Who are after Dalton."I stated with no emotion, pulling my hand back."My, Crew- Nah that's not right. My family might be in danger along with the people that have come to visit us."She closes her eyes with a nod of understanding.

"I know. I have people from my village, guarding and checking the grounds. I personally chose to stand watch in here."When She reopens them, her guard was up and there was a determination there that wasn't before."The sleeping prince, won't be harmed. So you can relax for now. Roronoa Zoro."

"Thanks... for doing this i mean. And you don't have to worry yourself telling me to relax, pirate empress."I grab hold of one of my swords and held it up in front of my face so she could see it."I'll be outside if anything happens in here. Just give a yell."She laughs, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't thank me, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Luffy and Dalton, they are the whole reason I've come here in the first place. And if you see Luffy coming just knock on the door twice and I will hide."Small tiny hearts sparkle all around her, as her cheeks glow a bright pink.

I almost smiled at her obvious infatuation with my captain, only for I'm more for a LuNa shipper than LuHan. I left her alone to her gushing and lovey-dovey thoughts by leaving the room. Once back out in the hallway, I leaned against the bedroom door, folding my arms across my chest and shutting my eyes. My swords were a welcome heavy weight on my side. _Now, All that's left to do is wait._

 _ **~X~**_

 _ **{Off P.O.V}**_

 _ **[Location: the garden outside behind the mansion.]**_

"Yeah master, there seems to be fifteen all, together standing watch outside and thirteen in the inside of the house. We've already handled the robot things. All that's left is the goody-two-shoes pirate king's gang, the lesbian pirates and their empress, and that red-haired demon, Shanks. But getting this kid will be no problem, I bet."A short man talking on an evil looking transponder snail whispered from behind a large rose bush. His face and body fully concealed from sight by the darkness.

" _Good, now don't mess this up. I'm counting on using that baby, to get Straw-Hat to hand over his title and the one piece along with it. Then I'll be the king of the pirates instead of that snot-nosed brat._ "The male on the other side of the snail, replies. His voice laced with vengeful sounding venom." _Oh yes, He will soon regret the day he crossed the grand line and stole what was rightfully mine."_

"Yes, Captain. He will, we all will make sure that he does once we have his precious bundle of joy in our clutches, he'll be begging us for mercy."

" _See to it that he does Xiūbó, I'm counting on you._ "With that said the transponder hangs up with a click sound. The short man, Xiūbó chuckles darkly while putting the snail down.

A light coming from the nearby balcony window shines through the darkness, Xiūbó stares up at the beautiful women pulling the drapes across the window, till he couldn't see her or the inside of the room anymore."Don't you worry, I will make sure Monkey D. Luffy will never even get the chance to breathe in the fresh morning air again after tonight... Or if things go as I planned, he will never want to."He waits till the light in the room turns off from behind the curtains before he stands and harshly stomps his foot down on the snail breaking/killing it instantly. He doesn't bother to wipe his shoe as he just walks further into the dark forest that surrounds the garden.

 ** _~X~_**

 ** _[Location: Back on the beach, at the banquet more guests had arrived, including, Luffy's father Dragon, his grandfather Garp and brother Sabo with his pregnant wife Koala. The four men were currently having a meat eating contest with each other on the stage to see who could eat the most in 30 seconds. They had 10 seconds to go.]_**

"C'mon Luffy, you can do it, baby! Show'em who's boss."Nami cheered loudly, and a bit too enthusiastic for the people near her, they sweat dropped when she accidentally knocks a few down with all her jumping.

"Sabooo! Don't lose to those two old men or your baby brother! If you do, you're not allowed to touch me in any way, that's intimately for a month you hear!?"A heavily pregnant woman, who looked a lot like Nami only for she was shorter with shorter lighter orange hair and dark blue eyes. Even though she was about 7 months pregnant, she still held a curvaceous shaped body. She wore a baggy white blouse, a casual pair of black maternity jeans, and white sandals.

Nami, who was standing next to her. Blushes hotly at the shorter woman's attitude."Koala, you can't shout pervy things like that in front of all these people," She paused to roll her eyes when she heard Franky and Brook holler encouragingly."Look, even, poor Sabo is up there blushing."Indeed the blonde haired male had even stopped eating in embarrassment and shock at his wife's unexpected loud outburst. Pregnancy had definitely made her bold that's for sure.

"Come on, Sabo you only have five seconds left. Keep eating."Usopp, the judge of this contest calls out to him using a microphone. The blond seemed to snap out of his shocked state upon hearing that, or the thought of losing and not being able to touch his wife for a month seemed to light a fire under his ass. As he grabs two handfuls of meat balls and stuffs all of them into his mouth in a hurry.

Koala blushes also when she notices this. Holding a hand over her mouth."I-I'm sorry. I got a little carried away."She laughs nervously before slight tears welled up in her eyes. Nami sweat drops, waving her hand side to side frantically.

"No, no. You don't have to apologize, it's nothing to get concerned about really."She responds lightly, knowing the pregnant woman's heavily emotional state could make her burst at any moment. Nami seemed to finally calm her companion down a little bit before she could cause another scene.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner. And it looks to be Monkey D. Dragon, winning the competition, beating the others with an impressive amount of 54 plates of meatballs. In second place with the astounding amount of 47 plates, is his father Garp, and in 3rd place Luffy, with 42 plates. The last is Sabo, with the lowest amount of 38."Usopp declared. Some people in the crowd who had been rooting for Dragon cheered. While others groaned with disappointment.

"I... Lost? Ugh."Luffy faceplants table dramatically, his cheeks were stuffed with half chewed food. Because of being totally exhausted from all that eating, he falls asleep quickly. Nami shakes her head in disbelief while one hand rubs her temple. _Somethings will never change.._

With a sympathetic smile, she jumps up to help Usopp remove him. The navigator sees Dragon still standing at the table wiping his mouth with a piece of tissue before he thanked the crowd with a bow. He then turns, spots her watching him, he gave a short nod before going to rejoin his friends. The action of being acknowledged by her somewhat father in law causes her to blush a little. Nami shakes it away and refocuses her attention back on Luffy."On, three lift him down gently. Okay?"Usopp asks.

"Yeah, after we get him down. Just put him in the hammock, tied to those palm trees over there."She points toward, two lonely trees that were on the beach away from the guest."He should wake up in an hour, looking for more food."

The long-nosed man laughed at her statement."Nah, I give him another twenty minutes before that happens."They both laugh. Nearby Sabo and Koala watch the three of them closely with amusement.

"Hehe, same old low tolerance Luffy. Always passing out after a large meal."Sabo chuckled."I always wondered, how Ace would feel or say in situations like this."A nolgastic smile spreads across his lips, at the thought of his deceased older brother. Unknowingly to him, Koala stares at him from the corner of her eye.

She followed his gaze to the younger sibling and the others two strangling to get him down from the stage. Nami had been already off the platform with his upper body in her arms, while Usopp was still standing on the stage straining to keep his hold on the king's lower half. Nami looked like she was arguing with him about almost dropping the rubber man. The sight makes the people around them tumble over on the ground laughing.

"Your brother. He really is something special you know that?"When Sabo looks down at her in confusion. She continues."I mean, there have to be over a thousand people gathered here today. And they all showed up just to welcome his son, and show their undying loyalty to him. And he doesn't seem to notice how much these people admire and look up to him. He's made such a big impact on this world that, I think people will still be talking about Monkey D. Luffy till the end of time."Hearing her say that, makes a proud smile appear when he looks back at his brother. His eyes shining.

"Yeah, Luffy has always been that way. The ability to draw people in comes naturally to him, hell that is exactly how he trapped Ace and me into being his older brothers. He changed so much over these past couple of years, I still can't believe that crybaby is really the king of the pirates. But still, I've never doubted that he could do it, not even for a second. I bet Ace didn't either."They both share a smile and a hug. Before Koala scowls at him when she remembers something."W-what?"He asks nervously, with a raised eyebrow.

"You lost the competition, so your punishment starts right now."She winks at him and pulled out of his arms.

"You don't really mean that, do you?"Sabo asks his wife. Smirking, she turns her back on him, ignoring the question. The blonde's smile drops as a look of panic came over him. He reaches an arm out as she walks away."Wait! Koala! You didn't mean it right!"He hurries after her.

 **Back with Nami and Usopp.**

"I can't believe you threw him off the stage Usopp, what part of that was gentle," Nami growled. Stomping along the sand pathway, anger raided from her so much, her aura made a group of people hurry to get out of her way. Usopp followed slumply behind her, his right eye and jaw badly swelled from the beating, the fiery ginger had given him. Luffy was now being carried to the beach by Garp. When I say carry I mean dragged along by his arm. The old man howled in laughter, walking behind her also.

"Even though, I still don't agree with this pirate king business. I'm so glad, this idiot chose you to be his queen."He uses his finger to wipe away an imaginary tear from his eye.

"I said I was sorry Nami."Usopp whined."But I didn't know, anyway else to get him down quick enough."

"I don't fucking give a shit! You _**do not!**_ Throw people from a high platform such as that!"She empathizes the words do and not to make it clearer to the sniper."It doesn't matter that he is made of rubber either."She cut him off before he could argue with her.

Upon hearing Luffy's loud painful groan coming from behind her, she spun around and pointed accusingly at Garp making the two men freeze in fear."And you! Don't drag him like that. I don't feel like pulling out thorns, cleaning cuts and picking sand off of him all night. Carry him properly for god sakes."Sweat dropping Garp hurries to pick his grandson up and throw him over his shoulder. Smiling nervously for Nami's approval. She studies him closely before she nods with a smile."Better. Now! Ready men? March! To the beach!"

The grandfather and the sniper release a breath of relief after she turns back around. They both take a step forward, but a loud bang nearly deafens them and the large crowd of guest. The force of the explosion makes the ground shake underneath them.

 _ **"What the hell was that!?"**_

 _ **"Oh my god!"**_

 _ **"Sounded like it came from the mansion!"**_

 _ **"Isn't there people inside?!"**_

Loud, scared unanswered questions came from most of the people around her. Disorientated Nami couldn't get herself think straight for a while, when she finally managed to collected her barrings. She paled at the realization, of what was happening. Her eyes widened, her baby was alone inside sleeping. She turned her heel without so much as a second thought and runs toward the house that was currently on fire. Ignoring Usopp's cries for her to wait. Pushing past the horrified crowd of people, that was running in the other distraction towards the beach. _Dalton... Mummy is coming, hold on baby, I'll be there soon. Please god. Don't let it be too late._

She curses loudly when she finally reaches the steps that lead up the large hill to the front door of her home. As she is about to start to take the run up them, a gloved hand wrapped securely around her wrist. She turns to face the person, ready to chew them out for stopping her but when she did, she saw it was only Sabo. The look of serious determination on his handsome features makes her think twice about kicking him away."My baby."She whispers hoping he would understand.

"I know, I'm going to handle the fire at the front door and the rest of the house. When I do, you make a run for the nursery. Zoro, Hancock and Franky should already be inside, probably fighting back the enemy."She nods in agreement then they both make their way up the large concrete stairs toward the house.

"Where the fuck is Luffy!?"He yells questionably over the sound of screaming from the people below them and the sound of glass windows breaking coming from the house. Nami frowns as she runs faster.

"I think, he is still down at the beach sleeping! That's if Usopp didn't try to wake him yet!"The strong wind blows through her long hair, making it whip across her skin. As they finally got closer to the door. Hearing that Sabo lets out a short sarcastic laugh.

"Figures, that dumbass would be sleeping in a time as drastic as this."Nami couldn't bring herself to laugh at his remark, her mind was only focused solemnly on getting to her child no matter the large burning obstacle that stood in her way."Get ready Nami!" Standing behind him she shields her face as he uses his devil fruit to break down the large wooden door." ** _Firefist!_** "Larger and stronger flames burst from his fist and struck the door. The force of the fiery blow breaks the door off its hinges and throws it backward till it smashes into pieces when it collides with the furthest wall.

Not taking the time to congratulate nor thank him for his handy work, Nami ran past him to get inside, heading for the marble staircase. Going as fast as her bare feet would allow her on the hot tiled floor.

Sweat dotted her brow as she reached the top."DALTON!"Smoke from the fire burned her lungs every time she breathed, but she couldn't give a care. She ran faster down the burning hallway, everything seemed to be crumbling around her till she finally reaches the door of the nursery. The young mother coughed before pushing the already ajar door, all the way open.

A lump got lodged, in her dry throat when she couldn't hear anything. Everything was quiet. No baby crying, no sounds of fighting, no screaming. Nothing. Nami pushes a button on the watch that Usopp had given her, it spits out a small pill from the side. The pill immediately turns into a small version of her clima-tact.

Once, having readied something to defend herself from any unknown opponents she steps cautiously into the room."Zoro?"She calls out. Almost whispering, she walks closer and closer to Dalton's crib. Praying that he was still alive, still sleeping in there. If not, she hoped Zoro had gotten to him. The flames hadn't reached in here yet, so there was a chance he was still here.

Her palms became sweaty as she tightened the hold on the weapon. Her nerves jumping in anticipation. She peeked inside. And a breath of relief escaped her."Oh, Thank god." He was still peacefully asleep, just the way Luffy had supposedly left him. She lowered her weapon once she made sure there was no threat to be seen. But chose not to lower her guard completely. She dropped to her knees beside him."You had me scared half to death Little one."Nami smiles, reaching in and grabbing hold of his tiny hand. The baby returns the smile in his sleep, sensing his mother. She lays her head against her arm that was resting on the wooden frame holding the crib together. _Thank god. I thought i lost you._ Tears began to well up in her eyes.

The moment was, however, ruined at the sound of delayed screaming coming from outside the window. Nami frowns getting up from her position."What now."She asks herself out loud. Just as the next breath leaves her lips. Something is hurled through the window. She let out a sharp scream as she barely has time to dodge to keep from being struck by it.

Though she thankfully managed to throw herself over the crib, to save Dalton from the shards of the broken glass door that spray over the room from the force of the thing breaking it from its landing. After a while, she gets the courage to glance in the direction the faller had flown to see it had crashed into the drywall behind her. Not **_it_** more like a **_who_** she came to soon realize, but it was hard to tell with all this dust, but it had definitely had been a person. She picks herself up and raises her clima-tact in front of her, standing protectively in front of where Dalton was still sleeping. Having had got his deep sleeping habit from his father, made his mother roll her eyes. _You are definitely, your father's son Dalton._

She broke out of her thoughts and readied herself when the hand holding on to the unbroken piece of wall, started to pull its owner out of the debris. His head hung down, eyes hidden by his beloved Straw-hat and long bangs. _No-no way._

Nami shook as she recognized the man underneath all the dust, as her husband. Badly beaten, bloody and mad as hell. He was in his second gear state."Nami."He growled, his eyes locking with hers."Take him and find the others, when you do head straight for the Sunny. You have to escape. You two are the ones, they are after."He commanded with a slight cough. The sight of him alone almost made her sob. So she ran to him.

"No! I won't leave you here" She flung herself into his arms, though being careful enough not to injure him more than he already was."I can't do it! What about you? You're too heavily injured! "He hugged her close to his body the best he could with his wounds. So she was brought up against his massive scarred chest. She didn't even have time to register the heat beneath her hand before he pulled her head back and took possession of her lips.

The world seemed to drop away as his mouth, demanding and hot, claimed hers. His tongue ran lightly along her lips, tasting her as he nipped at her bottom lip. He took advantage of the startled cry that escaped her to invade her mouth with deep, penetrating thrusts as he tasted and teased. Nami whimpered in response to the searing waves of heat that burned through her veins as he stroked the roof of her mouth, her teeth, and her tongue.

"Kiss me back Nami," He whispered hoarsely as he pulled a little away from her.

His hand tightened in her hair as his steel arm encircled her waist. His eyes, burning into her, took her breath away. After a few more minutes they broke apart slowly, leaving a trail of saliva from their heavy make-out session. The two of them breathed heavily, staring into each other's eyes."I'll be right behind you. Now go."He unwillingly released her. She gave him an unsure look before she sighed.

"Promise me,"Her hand curled against the red fabric of his torn shirt."You will be careful. Promise me that you won't ever leave me alone to raise Dalton by myself."Without her consent tears had already started falling from her eyes. Luffy wipes them away, giving her his one of his signature smiles.

"I promise, I won't ever leave you or Dalton alone. Ever. And I promise i will be careful."He reassured. Satisfied, she nods and goes to get Dalton. Luffy follows her with an unreadable expression as he watches her pick up his son. The child stirs in her hold for a moment. Opening his light brown eyes, he blinks at her with a confused look before he looks over to his father and smiles. Luffy smiles back at him while rubbing his tiny head."Hey, kiddo. You're going to go with mummy and the others for a little while, but don't worry daddy will see you again in bit okay? First, I have to take care of the bad pirates attacking us."

Dalton didn't seem to understand, as he stared blankly at the broken window. This made Luffy chuckle."Yeah, I feel the same way as you do kid. And here I thought I'd be eating more meat or making love to your mother by now, shishishi."Nami scowls and hits him in the back of the head with her free hand.

"Idiot, didn't i say not to say stuff like that to him?"The fact that she even manages to scowled him through her tears makes his love for her grow. He smirked one last time before walking to the window, looking down he sees the enemy locking swords with Zoro. _So, that's why he hadn't come for me yet. Thank you Zoro..._

He looks back at Nami, who was cradling a crying Dalton close to her chest. She was paying close attention to her husband, tears running down both of her cheeks. That's when Luffy gets the idea to give her something. He turns around removing his hat that was held on the back of his neck by a piece of rope, she sewed onto it so long ago. He bends his head down by her ear while placing the hat on her head.

"Hold on to this for me will ya?"He whispers huskily. Before stretching his arms behind him, out the broken window/door as far as they could go. Till they managed to take hold of a palm tree."I love you. I will come back to you, no matter what it takes."With that, he was sprung backwards till he was no longer in her sight. She blushed, holding the hat still on top of her hair.

"I love you too. And I know you will."Nami whispers. She turns to see Sabo standing there leaning against the door frame, staring in the direction that Luffy went, with a smile. His eyes then lock with hers.

"I don't have any doubt in my mind, that my nephew is gonna be just as crazy as his old man one day."He says with plain amusement."I finally managed to get rid of the remaining flames downstairs, so there is a clear path for us to go."

"Alright. Come on Sabo, we have to evacuate this island."With that said. They both leave the room. After they've taken one last longing look at the broken window. The two of them with the same thought in mind. _Please be careful Luffy..._


	3. Missing?

**2.**

 _Missing. What does that word stand for? Missing as in somebody is gone... Never to be seen again? Or does it mean just for the time being?_

 _It's been two weeks, since the banquet. Two weeks without him here. Everyone misses him. Dalton misses him. I miss him..._

 _"Nami," A voice? Luffy?... No, it's just Sanji._

"Nami?...Nami can you hear me?"He asks. But the orange-haired women only continued to gaze outside the bedroom window, unmoving. The rain pours down harder outside, drops landing lightly on top of the ocean's still surface, kind of like it was matching her emotions. With a sigh, he plasters a fake genuine smile on his lips. "Hey, beautiful. I brought you something to eat. It's your favorite."The cook holding a steaming plate of roasted duck with tangerine sauce in one hand. _I don't want it... Please, just leave me alone._

"Come on curly brows, she's not moving. Just leave the tray on top of the desk."Another male voice, she recognized by the gruffness as Zoro's."She has to eat sometime. It's been days, Let's just leave, she probably doesn't want us watching her."Zoro says, sadly. Sanji sighs from his spot beside the bed.

"Mosshead, you go on ahead back to the others. I'm going to stay here for a little bit longer with her."Zoro doesn't bother to argue with his rival right now. So instead. The swordsmen does as he was asked. Once alone, Sanji's attention turned back to Nami."So..."

"He is coming back Sanji.."The pirate queen lowers her head as a few tears run down her cheeks."He has to."Sanji moved closer so he could rest his hand on her delicate shoulder.

"Of course he will. It is Luffy we are talking about. No pirate is gonna keep him locked away for long."Nami tried to force herself to smile at his sarcastic comment. But she couldn't even manage that either. She felt like her entire world was crumbling a little more and more each day without her husband with her. They both became silent after that, Sanji used the time to pull a cigarette out of his coat pocket, placing it between his lips before replacing his hand back inside to retrieve his gold lighter.

"Sanji?"

"Yes, Nami-Swan."The cook answered calmly, forgetting about his lighter and instead focusing his attention back on her. This was the most she had been talking to anyone since he and Zoro had come back from the island deeply wounded and without their captain. He couldn't afford to lose this opportunity, if he did, he was sure she would withdraw back into herself. After a few seconds of silence and a deep frown on her face to him, she seemed to be thinking about her next choice words.

The blond had taken the time to look more carefully at her shallow appearance. Her skin had turned a sickly pale color, she had lost so much weight her cheekbones had started to stand out more. The once beautiful brightened and lively brown eyes had become empty and dull. Her bright orange hair had a few gray stress strands going through it. Which was odd for someone of only twenty-four years old. In simple words, she was like a shadow of her former self.

It hurt him more than words could describe to seen any women this amount of physical or mental pain. Nami didn't deserve this either did her baby, who hadn't stopped crying since his father had been gone. It was like he could sense it. Dalton had only quieted down when he slept or when he was closest near to his mother. The poor kid had indeed been affected most. Even at three months old he was smart enough to understand his surroundings more than some others had. Which surprised everyone including Nami. "Could you... Could you look after Dalton."

Sanji's eyes widened, shocked by her strange request."Huh?"Nami still wasn't looking at her companion at all. Her bangs covered half her face from view. But her hands had balled into fist squeezing the sheet that was on top of her lap."I-I don't understand what you're saying Nami."

"If Luffy doesn't end up coming back. If something happens to me too. Will you look after Dalton for me?"Sanji couldn't ever have imagined that his beloved Nami could have said something so outrageously stupid. Anger spiked at his heart. His teeth crushed down on the cigarette that was still between his lips. His saliva mixed in with the bits of tobacco making a revolting taste fill his mouth. But he ignored it. His own hands balled into a fist, as he tried to conceal the anger at her words. He was practically shaking. _What had she meant by those words, was she thinking of harming herself?_

"Sanji. I-"Without warning the cook reached over, grabbing her by her nightgown, he pulled her into his arms. His arms wrapped around her small frame. One on her lower back and the other holding the back of her neck tangling in her hair. Keeping her locked in place. Nami didn't return the hug she was to shocked by the fast movement and the sudden warm embrace to move a muscle."H-Hey-"She wiggled trying to adjust her position.

"Don't,"She stilled at the hard command."Don't fight me... I know it's hard to lose someone you love, without knowing what happened to them. I know every-time you breathe it hurts. The unknowing hurts. But you can't just give up Nami. Luffy and Dalton need you to be strong, I'm so sorry Zoro and I didn't try harder to stop them from taking him. But i promise you. We will get him back."He felt her tears soak through his shirt."I swear to you, whoever is the mastermind of this will pay dearly."He pecked a kiss on her forehead after she gave a slight nod, holding him close to her. As if she was afraid he was gonna disappear also.

"I just want him back. They can keep fucking everything. I just want my husband back Sanji."Loud wails escape her, as her friend was helpless to do anything but rub her back and rock her gently. His chin rested on top of her head as she curled herself up into a ball.

"I know... Shh... I know." With that said they went into a content silence, Sanji held the orange haired navigator close to him till she finally managed to fall asleep in his arms. He lightly pulled away from her, unwrapping her thin arms from around his abdomen, cradling her head as he lowered it to rest back on the soft bed of pillows. A small smile graced his lips at the sight. Her bright orange hair flowed around like a halo, long eyelashes rested against her cheeks, her skin at somehow got a strange peaceful glow about it. He traces the outline of her cheek before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Why do you always have to make me worry about you. Huh," Sanji frowns slightly, pulling his hand away."I swear Nami, the next time he makes you feel like this. I'll take you away, and this time I won't give you back."With that said the cook retreats out of the room without a final look nor thought.

The golden colored door shut behind him, with a soft click sound. He sighed reaching into his pocket and grabbing another cigarette and lighter.

"You won't give her back next time huh?"Startled by the gruff sounding voice. Sanji begins to fumble frantically with the objects in hand, trying not to drop them."I don't think our dear captain would be happy about those words. Curly brows."Zoro stood there, leaning with his back against the wall and arms folded. His eyes were closed like he was in thought about something serious. And Sanji didn't know how long the man had been standing there exactly.

"Just speakin' the truth. I'm not saying it's gonna happen..."Zoro slid Shusui out from its scabbard slowly pushing himself from the wall. Opening his dark orbs, he throws a glared at the other male.

"And here I thought you've actually grown some real respect for Luffy after all these years."The green haired man clicked his tongue disapprovingly."I was wrong I guess."Sanji shakes his head, choosing to ignore him.

"You think what you want mosshead. But I know full well, she's off limits. At least as long as Luffy breathes, and we all know that's gonna be a very long time. So you can relax, put your shit away and just leave me alone."With that response said. Sanji resumes to lit his cigarette and takes a long pull. Zoro never said anything else he just went back to his spot guarding the door, shoving his sword back in place.

The two of them just waited on either side. Which made Zoro on the left and Sanji on the right, they basked in peaceful silence. Releasing a cloud of clear smoke from his lips, dark blue eyes moved back toward the other shipmate."Do you think, we're ever gonna find him, Alive at least?" The question lingered between them for a couple of minutes before Zoro sighed.

"It's been weeks, nothing is known for sure. But, somehow I have the feeling his alive. Probably wounded but alive all the same."The cook had known that would've already been the answer, the feeling was mutual for him. It was like a sixth sense now, the connection between the captain and his crew has been the most supernatural bond that let them sense Luffy's emotions. So where ever he was, he had to be close.

The two men picked up the sounds of tall high heels hitting against the wooden floor of the hallway, and of a baby giggling, heading towards them. They stayed mute after their exchange and waited for the person to show them self.

When whoever it was rounded the corner, it was clear, the mystery person was Robin, dressed in a short black dress, with a silver belt around her waist, and a pair of silver knee-high boots. She had Dalton in her arms, he was dressed in a blue shirt, dark gray denim jeans and baby white converse. "Hello, boys."She greeted with a smile.

"Robin."The both of them replied in unison.

Sanji stepped forward and held out his arms for the laughing baby."The little guy is in good spirits today."

"Yeah, his been like this all morning. It must mean something good."Robin said before handed him off. "How is she?"

"There hasn't been any change in her emotional state. Not that I'm blaming her but, she needs to get out of the room and get some fresh seawater air."All of them agreed with that statement.

"You guys take the kid, go ahead and get breakfast started okay. I'll see if I can get her to step outside."

"She's sleeping right now."Sanji quickly intervened, stepping in front of the door, blocking the older women from entering."It'd be best to leave her like that. For now."Robin gave him an knowing look but complied with his request. Zoro scoffed grabbing the blonde by the back of his shirt.

"Yeah, so... Come on, Curly brows, let's go I'm starting to get hungry."The pair of shipmates glared at one another like always for awhile, seeing the opportunity Robin smirked slyly. Since her prey was distracted, she slipped past them but, made the time to run her left hand across the lower half of Zoro's bare torso. His black orbs widened in surprise and he quickly stepped back a couple of inches. Sanji notices, a looks on with a confused head tilt.

"Stop."He coughed into his fist to try to hide his blush.

"Come on, green boy. You know you love it."

"Um...Well. I'm gonna go get started on dinner. Robin, good luck with that."Sanji high fives her and laughs before making a steady retreat down the hall.

Zoro on the other hand blushes a dark red color sending a glare at both of them.

Robin smirked seductively once more at him. Once Sanji and Dalton were out of sight.

"That was inappropriate. Even for you, Robin."She raised an eyebrow as he got closer to her with every word.

"Oh yeah, am I as inappropriate as I was at the bar yesterday?"They closed the distance, their lips inches apart.

"You're even worst."

 ** _~X~_**

 ** _~Back in the bedroom with Nami~_**

 **"Nami~"**

" _I'm in love with you Nami."Serious Dark brown eyes stared heatedly into my own._

 _"I'm gonna be a father? Shishishi this should be a great adventure."A contagious wide one of a kind smile._

 _"Marry me, be my queen."Spiky mess of black hair._

 _"I wanna thank you, for getting me here. And now, I'm finally the king of the pirates!"A X shaped scar barely cover by a red cardigan._

 _"I promise, I'll always be there to cherish you... To protect you and our baby... To make love to you... to comfort you in your time of need, to help you whenever you are ill. I promise to never leave you."A strong hand placing a diamond wedding band on my finger._

 _"Honeymoon time, hehe."A smirking figure standing at the end of my bed slowly unbuttoning his suit pants._

 _"Welcome to the world, my son, Monkey D. Dalton. The Prince of the pirates. He's gonna be a huge badass someday. Just like me."Strong arms cradling a blue blanket covered baby._

 _"I love you Nami. And I love our son. Forever."His smooth tanned skin, touching my own._

 _ **"No matter what I'm gonna come back to you. Don't give up hope."** Him kissing me goodbye..._

"Luffy!"I jolted awake, covered in sweat and panting heavily. My eyes looked around frantically searching for him. Before my mind finally registered where I was. Which was still on the sunny of course. Disappointed dread quickly filled the emptiness I felt inside me. _Oh, right, his not here... Not anymore._

I sighed, breathing the smell of tangerine sauce covered duck. My stomach rumbled profusely. But I couldn't help but ignore it. Besides the duck is probably cold now. The events of my dream flood back to me and tears well in my eyes. _Luffy... Please._

I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out. _Please, Please, come back._

"You're awake. That's good... I brought you some extra smooth chocolate ice cream."

"Thank you, Robin, but I don't want any."She sat down on the edge of the bed and shoved the small tube into my folded hands.

"That's too bad. I'm not gonna leave until you eat it."I had to give it to her, My best friend's resolve was envious. _I_ _know it must be hard for her to see me like this, and I wish I could say, there would be coming back from this, but I don't think I can._

"Robin,"I whined dramatically, throwing my self back against the mattress.

"Nami."

"Fine. Only a couple of mouth fulls."She smirked in satisfaction, handing me a spoon as I ripped the lid off the container."Will you be joining everyone on deck later?"I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're still trying to figure out where we are going to go... It is pretty hard to sail without a navigator to tell you which direction."The black haired women chuckled while shaking her head."But luckily for us, Sabo and Koala have decided to come aboard to help."

I sighed swallowing the frozen treat."I'm sorry. If you want to, you can bring me a map, and give me some details about how many islands we pasted, the distraction we've been going since we left and something to drink. I could find out where the next closest island is."She gave me a baffled but somehow grateful look.

"Really? that's great if you are feeling up to it Nami."

"Y-yeah, of course. It would suck if we ended up getting lost in the middle of the ocean."I laughed nervously, scratching my head."On a different topic... How is everybody holding up out there?" Robin shook her head is what I think was exasperation.

"Where do i begin... Usopp hasn't been his usual talkative self, usually keeps himself locked up in his workshop. Franky has been working like crazy on a new invention that tracks none alley ships approaching us to quickly and that can identify them good or bad, with the help of a new piece of technology that has data on every known pirate and their ship's Jolly Roger on the seas,"She paused momentarily, giving me a look out of the corner of her eye.

I smiled encouraging her to continue."Zoro usually keeps himself busy by training around in the ship, hardly ever takes any naps anymore which makes me a little worried about him... Brook is hauled up in the library writing new song lyrics, Chopper is making a new healing pill that can help wounds close faster. Sanji and Carrot have been busy in the kitchen all day just to keep themselves from going crazy.

"And Dalton?"I ask questionably, with some hope I could see him tonight. My best friend gave me a small smile.

"Just as goofy as his father, but he has been on the downside lately."

I nodded with downcast eyes."I see."Robin places a hand on my own, making me meet her clear blue orbs.

"Hey, he is waiting for you to come and see him whenever you decide to leave this room, you know?"As if on cue, I hear a loud joyful baby laugh coming what I assumed to be the kitchen located underneath my room."See? His just fine, but I bet he would be absolutely excited to finally see you again after a week."My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"A week!"I exclaimed, mentally slapping myself."I'm a terrible, terrible mother. Oh my god. What kind of person am I? To neglect my own child."As I went on and on Robin just shook her head with a tiny smile on her face, watching me rant out my surprise and horror. _Friends, Ugh!_

 _ **~X~**_

 _ **{OFF P.O.V}**_

 ** _[Location: Unknown, Setting; inside a dark brig of a large dark colored pirate ship that sailed through the dark ocean, it's one-eyed Jolly Roger flew high on the mast. Some crew members were walking around on the deck.]_**

" _AAARRRGGGHHH!... AHHH!_ "A scream sounded through the clear night sky, it's owner currently tied down to what seemed to be a operating table. He was blind folded, his blood covered every inch of his body. A large gaping wound on the left side of his abdomen, looked heavily infected and deep. But he still somehow had the strength to struggle against his bounds.

His wrist had small daggers made of sea-prison stone through them holding him down. Through the shadows of the cell a tall figure smirked, and look toward the shorter gray-haired man standing next to him. "Excellent job, Xiūbó, I couldn't of having asked for a better gift on my birthday."He sneered evilly, watching on at the torture of the young dark haired pirate.

"Of course, sir, only the best is to be expected on your crew."Xiūbó chuckled, folding his arms.

"Yes, but what of his crew, Where are they now?"The tall unknown man asked. This made the shorter one sweat nervously as his captain's aura turn lethal wind around him.

"Hmm, our other ships haven't spotted them anywhere near here. And without their captain to lead them. It's safe to assume they're gone. Sir."

"I see. But, knowing their last encounters with past enemies, they have a track record of showing up at the last second,"The captain starts to pace with one hand holding his chin in thought.

"Um, c-captain? May I suggest we just send out more ships to look for them in the direction they escaped from the island?"

"Aaaarrrghhh! Let me GGOOO!"Upon hearing them talk about his family, Luffy struggled more ruthlessly against the knives and the thick leather straps restraining him."Whoever the fuck you are, your...urghh... gonna...PAAYYY!"The pirate king growled like a wild animal locked up in a cage.

A sea- prison stone, metal wire held his head and legs down against the table. Xiūbó smirked and stepped towards him, before picking up a scalpel from a metal surgical table next to the bed. "Good luck with trying to free yourself first straw-hat. But, then again I seriously doubt that you will succeed."As he said each word, he reached across and ran the blade of the scalpel through the gaping hole on Luffy's side."Besides... Even if you manage to get loose, you won't even be that much of a challenge to us. A half beaten, half-dead pirate like you, can't and won't save your crew of what awaits them. And your wife will make a-."

" ** _JUST_** **_SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!_** "Xiūbó blinked in surprise at the wounded man's unexpected outburst, shooting a look to his captain who was standing beside him.

"You're **_wrong_ **a half beaten half dead pirate like me..."Luffy paused for a second to gain control over his heavy breathing. Further shocking his captors, as his trademark toothy smile slowly spread across his lips."Will **_never_** lose to a guy like you."Blinking past his surprise Xiūbó grins at the threat.

"Like I said, good luck with living long enough to fulfill that promise."With that, Xiūbó plunged the sharp object through an unharmed part of the rubber man's skin. Underneath the X shaped scar, he made sure the knife didn't go too far in to harm any vital parts but far enough, blood poured out like water pouring out of a tap. Luffy clenched his teeth together through the pain. He mentally pushed past it and in his mind's eye, he could see **_her_** , feel **_her_** , touch _**her**_. She was his better place, the place where he would go to get away from this pain and torture. The thought of finally being reunited with her and their son again kept him alive for this long.

"Alright then, Xiūbó. I'm gonna go check on our lookout points. Make sure to treat our guest with the best of care."The mysterious captain finally removes his cloak showing a head of spiky blackish/navy colored hair.

"Yes, Captain Makoto. I'll try my best sir."Xiūbó smirked hearing Luffy's sharp intake of breath.

"Captain Makoto?..."The twenty three-year-old, gasped out in disbelief, he knew he heard that name from somewhere."Makoto... Makoto..." _Come on, brain think, I know I heard it before._ "Wait! I know you, we met you a year ago while Nami and I were searching for a new island to settle down. And call home."Captain Makoto, smirked reaching over the shorter man, to rip off Luffy's blindfold. Luffy blinked through the bright light of the lamp that was shining down on him, the glare of it hurting his eyes for a second before his vision cleared as he got used to it and his dark eyes found light colored blue one staring down at him.

"Hello, again straw-hat."


	4. Two weeks earlier

**_3._**

 ** _{Luffy's P.O.V}_**

 ** _[Location: Strawhat island. Two weeks earlier.]_**

 _They will be fine, don't worry Sabo will take care of them... don't think about worrying... Nami and Dalton need you to figure all this out, You need... to focus._ As soon as my feet meet solid ground again I take off running to where I last saw Zoro and that guy fighting. Anger and adrenaline filled my veins as my eyes scanned around me, looking at my torn up yard, the burning house and some of my injured friends and allies laying under fallen bricks and planks of wood. _Whoever did this... Is gonna die!_

An animalistic growl irrupted from my throat, as I saw, Zoro sent flying into the air before coming back down hard to the ground. My teeth ground together, my fists were clutched so tight, my knuckles had turned white.

In the distance, the mystery intruder emerged unscathed from the cloud of dust Zoro's fall had made from the impact. Each time my feet hit the ground, my legs pumped my blood underneath my skin getting ready for second gear. Steam flowed from me as my skin had taken to its reddish hue. My speed increased drastically. There was another loud explosion coming from the house. _Sabo, please keep them safe for me._

I leaped over a pile of rocks. The guy smirked when he finally spotted me. He made come on motion with his short stubby fingers, pissing me off even more. His medium length greying hair blew around in front of, his dark green eyes. He was dressed in a dark brown cloak and pants with a pair of black boots.

I stopped running and began to jog towards him."Who the hell are you, what do you want?!" I asked once we were ten feet away from each other.

"Who I am. Doesn't matter Monkey D. Luffy, though what I want is a different matter, you see I want is... What you stole from my captain."I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"What I stole?"I tilted my head."You mean, you guys are attacking my home trying to hurt my family and my friends. My **_wife_**. My **_son_**. Just because I stole something from your captain!?"My anger skyrocketed."I'm a fucking **_pirate_** , I am the _**king**_ of the fucking _**pirates**_. I steal things from people every god damn day!" I roared before charging towards him."Gum-Gum! Jet-"I disappeared and reappeared in front of him reeling my arm back."Pistol!"I clocked him right in the jaw sending him flying into a tree which broke into splinters as he flew through it and into the next one.

I felt my Kenbunshoku Haki sense something coming from behind me, making me turn around, barely dodging a flying ax which missed hitting my face by mere inches. The guy I just shot into the tree looked smug as he started to pulled himself out. "It is about time you got here Reiha. I was starting to get worried that you chickened out."He chuckled staring up at the women who had short fiery red hair. I followed his gaze to another tree nearby and glared at her for interrupting my fight, scanning her closely I knew that she had some sort of devil fruit ability similar to Vander Decken IX's.

"Now, now, Xiūbó you do know how much I love to make an entrance. There is no need to be pouty about it."She leaped down, landing with cat-like elegance next to her partner.

"Xiūbó and Reiha huh?"My bangs shadow my eyes as I stepped forward."At least now, I'll know your names whenever I choose to bury you for trespassing and destroying my home."

"Yeah, I don't think you're good enough to take two of us down at once on your own Straw-hat. Now that your swordsman is down for the count and all your allies have all gone running."Reiha spoke while picking up her ax again, and tossing it in the air and catching it like it was some plaything.

" _I wouldn't say all of his allies_." A deep voice called out coming from a patch of trees to the left side of us. Looking closely I was excited to see **_they_** had come to help with this.

"Buggy! Shanks!"I laughed throwing my hands up in the air, waving."How'd you find me?"Buggy and Shanks haven't really changed these past years, only their hair had gotten a longer and their strength had increased drastically. Well, Shanks's did.

"Dumb straw-hat, we had seen you throw yourself out of the window, after that we just had to listen for the obnoxious yelling and sounds of destruction."

"Buggy, Shanks warned hitting the other man on the back of the head for being rude.

"Ow, jeez."Buggy cried out glaring at his old friend out from the corner of his eye while rubbing the back of his head."Anyway, straw- hat, we made sure your girl and kid got anyway safely before coming to help you."I smiled gratefully at him. Secretly releasing a breath of relief. _Thank god for that._

"Thanks, you guy's, I've been holding back since I didn't know if they got out of the house yet. But, now it's good to know I can unleash everything I've got on these two. And, their friends."I focused my attention back on the two individuals who still stood in front of me, not at all looking fazed or bothered about the two warlords, that joined me."I hope you guys prepared yourselves for this, cause it's gonna hurt." _I can't help but feel a little giddy about this, the fact of getting to let loose on somebody after so long, makes my heart race with excitement and my body filled with adrenaline._

I see Shanks smirk in my direction before getting into his own fighting stance, Buggy copied his movements but without sparing a glance at me. After that, we all became in sync as we attacked. Then in what seemed like in slow motion, I see, the man, Xiūbó disappeared and reappeared behind me, way too quickly for my Haki to pick up on it, and way to quickly for me to react he shoves something into my lower abdomen. My eyes widened in shock, heavy pain instantly clouded my vision momentarily as it flooded throughout my body. My devil fruit power drained from me like water leaving through a drain. Shanks and Buggy slowly looked back, there were eyes wide as saucers and their mouths agape in disbelief.

Panicked and confused, I looked towards Shanks, silently asking how bad this looked, in his eyes showed complete horror and he shook his head. Which didn't really make me feel better?

"You were saying something about making us pay. But you never realized your own weakness."Xiūbó laughed darkly from behind me."To be young and naive. Oh, straw-hat you never even had a chance to win against us."I coughed up what seemed like a what would have made a bucket full of blood, as Xiūbó readjusted his grip on the twelve-inch spear. Seeing my blood on the stained red grass seemed to please him greatly."Hm, don't go dying yet, Monkey D. Luffy. We aren't done with you."

My eyes felt heavy and couldn't muster up the strength to un-impale myself. _I can't...shit!... Move body come on!_ Each movement I made me feel weaker than the last. _I...I can't give up_. My eyesight was getting darker and darker the more Xiūbó was moving his hand. Pain consumed me. My eyes started to flutter shut. _I'm sorry... Nami._

" ** _LUFFY!_** "I managed to open one eye at the sound of my name being roared in the distance. A weak smile graced my lips.

"S-Sanji.."

I willed my head to look up as Sanji came through my one-eyed vision running towards the five of us. Shanks came out of his shocked state and prepared to launch an attack on Xiūbó. "Don't worry kid, we are gonna save you. Just like old times."My friend smirked and gave me a wink.

I mentally rolled my eyes but thanked him. However."ARGGHH."Our little master, student moment was ruined as I felt bits of the sea-prison stone spare, break off and start invading my bloodstream. I let out a cry of complete agony. Clenching my teeth together, through it all, I could feel them starting to crack from the pressure.

Buggy was in heavy combat with Reiha, which was even frustrating to look at since, because he ate the chop-chop fruit. Her ax wasn't doing much of anything to him. I could see her physically getting annoyed as he laughed whole heartily at her efforts. If I could, I would have shaken my head at him. _Same old stupid clown face Buggy._

I notice Sanji had finally reached us, charging full throttle towards me and Xiūbó. He activated his Diable Jambe."Hey you! That's my captain you're holding on a stick. So let him go!"

Xiūbó ignored him and switched hands with the one that was holding me. So lifting his right hand into the air, he shot out some sort of red lightning charged colored shock wave toward my friend. I could tell Sanji wasn't expecting that kind of attack but, he still managed to dodge it just in time for it to crash into a stone wall instead. My captor let out an aggravated sigh and raised his hand to release another attack

" _Destructive lightning wave full charge."_ Every hair on my body stood up as he began to focus his devil fruit energy into the palm of his hand. Every bit of its aura screamed evil and certain death. And most importantly Sanji was running straight for it.

"SSAANNJJII!"I bellowed from the top of my lungs, ignoring the searing pain my body was going through. Not wanting to see one of my crewmates get hurt or die because of me."Get the hell out of the way!"I groaned while trying to lift my body just a little bit to ease the pressure of the spare hitting against any of my organs."Just leave! please! I will be fine!"I asked desperately. He shook his head glaring at me.

"No-way I'm not gonna leave you. Just trust me you, idiot. I know what I'm doing." he hissed, as he sped up, he started zig-zagging along the way to stay out of Xiūbó's range. when he was finally about 10 or fewer yards away from where we stood. I felt more of my blood drip down my stomach, to my waist, and along my thighs. Like warm water spraying down from a shower faucet. It soaked into the fabric of my pants. My eyes felt droopy and it was getting harder to breathe. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, like a lullaby, it was slowly luring me to sleep.

"Oi, Captain! Are you seriously starting to give up fighting against these guys!?" _Z-Zoro..._ his deep voice sounded annoyed with a hint of sarcasm. Xiūbó sighed, lowering his hand.

"Of course, my last attack didn't any real effect on an insect-like you."The short gray-haired man muttered to himself almost.

"You really have gone soft in these times of peace haven't you?"The sound rustling bushes drew mine and Xiūbó attention. Just as the man in question stepped out with one sword between his teeth and one in each hand, his arms were stretched out at his sides. His one eye had a dark gleam through the darkness. "Heh, so why don't you stand back and I'll handle these two. Since that useless curly brow cook can't even get that right."Sanji scoffed upon hearing his name being mentioned.

"Yeah, right. I'm doing more than you are mosshead. So why don't you just run away and take another nap or something? Leave the hero stuff to me. alright."While the two of them bickered amongst one another. keeping Xiūbó distracted, Some of my strength had come back enough, so I could have feeling in my fingers again. _Come on, I couldn't have gotten this weak, could I?_ I held my breath, trying to command my brain to order my fingers and hands to move. But, like me, they were useless. I'm immediately reminded of the war of the best, how I felt when I failed to save Ace. How I felt when I couldn't even save my crew from Bartholomew Kuma.

" _Promise me, Promise me that you won't ever leave me alone to raise Dalton by myself._ " **_Nami_**. _That's right, I promised her I would come back. Alive... I can't give up... I can't **ever** give up._

Lost in my thoughts and self-pity, I was to busy to notice Shanks had joined Buggy since Zoro's arms had wrapped around Xiūbó's neck from behind and Sanji was trying to wrestle the sea prison stone infused spare from the man's fingers.

"Come on man, why don't you just fucking let it go already?"Sanji snapped, his jaw was clenched which showed he was clearly having a harder time than what he thought he would have with this part of their plan. Xiūbó suddenly flicks his wrist and the spare to the side. My eyes widened as the rough metal rolls and grinds against my insides. The feeling is most pleasant, especially when you lose as much blood as I have and still be standing.

"No way, I'll never let him go. He is mine now, and even if you should get my hand to release him my devil fruit abilities allow me to infuse my weapons with my thoughts that commands them to stay in place. Hehe, the only way you can get my spare to come out now would be you have to kill me. Then what would you do? If you killed me or Reiha you will never know who sent us and why. Our captain will keep sending allies to come back to destroy you."Smirking, he closed his eyes and shook his head side to side, in a sort of disappointment manner."Straw-hat, you and crew your crew screwed up as soon as you stepped foot on Raftel and stole what was rightfully my leader's birthright." _Of course... It all makes sense now._

"The only person who had any birthright to the one piece was my late brother, Ace. So don't tell me about your stupid captain, that had a fake **_claim_** on it. I seriously don't give a crap."I smirked back at him, Sanji gave a nod to Zoro for him to pull the man's head back a little more. "The one piece is **_mine_** , so you should just leave while you can - and tell him to fuck off for me. And if that doesn't work tell him to try and take it from my cold dead fingers. Because like a coward - he would rather have you to kill me to take it."I stop talking for a minute for him to let reality try and sink into his brain. When Xiūbó's smugness wipes off his features and his lips formed a grimace in disgust, at my speech. Miraculously, I physically felt some of my power return and the spare loosing enough so Sanji could just rip it out. I opened my mouth to tell him but the air leaves my lungs and I fall to my knees. Dark shadows covered my eyes as my breathing becomes heavy pants."What...Did you,"I pause, hearing Xiūbó chuckle darkly.

"I've got to hand it to you straw-hat. You've got a lot of nerve. But,"Sanji and Zoro are suddenly thrown back a good distance, the same time a jolt of electricity is shot through me."You still choose to underestimate me and my abilities."

"AARRGHH!"My head pounds in agony. _I feel like a piece of meat being shocked by lightning._ _.. Bad comparison._

"Luffy! What the hell!?"I heard Zoro yell."Lighting isn't supposed to work on you, remember?"

"Ahh!... I don't know, this feel's different somehow!"I grit my teeth together, squeezing my eyes shut. My hands fisted into the fabric of my pants.

"As it should, Straw-hat. My devil fruit was man-made, specifically created to challenge the gum- gum fruit. And now rubber boy, you are going to be defeated by something that was supposed to not harm even the tiniest hair on your head. How fucking ironic, that it is gonna be the end of you."

"Wait, a man-made devil fruit. How is that even possible?"Sanji asks confused, he sounded like he was a little closer to us than Zoro was."Is that possible?"

"Yes, it is. And if not, our ship's scientist can make it possible. The best thing is, Unlike you and some of your crew members, straw-hat Luffy." Seawater and a piece of _**metal**_ , don't harm us in the slightest."

"So, what would you gain from this exactly. huh? Just kill Luffy and take the title, for your captain. And you get nothing? that's bull shit. So now what do you get from it."Zoro demanded. The crunch of dead leaves indicated that he had gotten to his feet. Xiūbó let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"That's it, I get nothing but the satisfaction of knowing I am the one that defeated the infamous Monkey D. Luffy. Son of Dragon and grandson of Garp, the two most feared men in all of the seas. And that, my dear pirate hunter, is the only gain, I want."Just then, we all froze as an aura of another person quickly approaching hit us. "Who the hell is that?"Zoro, Sanji and I, except the enemy, braced ourselves for the wave of conquerors haki to hit. When it did it made Xiūbó fall to his knees but he managed to stay conscious enough to stand in a squat position. But, he seemed weakened, so the electric shocks had stopped shooting through my muscles. Panting, I turned my head in the direction where I had seen Shanks and Buggy. The two of them had gotten Reiha pinned down. Buggy was still laughing hysterically, using one hand to keep her head against the cool grass.

The pretty red-haired, women had clenched her jaw pain. Shanks was standing by, talking to someone on a blue and white baby transponder snail. But, kept his eyes glued to the women and Buggy. On our side, I seen had Rayleigh shown himself and was speaking to Xiūbó, but his words sounded incomprehensible in my ears. The blood loss was taking its toll on my body. _I feel so... tired... maybe if I just shut my eyes for a second, I could regain some energy... yeah.. just for a second..._

"Sanji, you have to rip it out now! He is gonna die, do it now! "I hadn't realized Sanji had returned to his place and was holding the spear with both hands. His facial expression showed, deep worry and uncertainty, Zoro, frowning was also standing next to him, shouting. His lips were moving frantically, but, everything seems to happen in slow motion blur. My heart beats louder than before. The sound is deafening, making it hard to understand what is happening around me. I noticed they had gotten me away from the enemy somehow, so that was a great accomplishment that I would have to ask about later. My eye rolled as Zoro pried my lids apart."His pupils are dilating, we have to hurry, or he could go into hypovolemic shock at any moment now." _So tired..._ "Luffy? Hey, stay awake okay? _Luf_ -."The darkness finally claims me.

 ** _{Off POV.}_**

"That's not good, " Sanji responds. examining the wound at on the rubber man's torso. Zoro raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is something wrong with him.?" Sanji sighs, nodding his head in exasperation.

"Yeah. Really wrong. His devil fruit blood has rusted some of the metal off the spear."Sanji further explained, hoping the moss-head would get it.

"And? Now what."The swordsman, asked with a confused expression not knowing where his crewmate was going with this. Sanji threw his hands up and waved them around.

"And. Now it is flowing around in his bloodstream. God do I really have to explain it all!"The blond exclaimed loudly."It's slowly poisoning him Zoro. And if Chopper can't find an antidote for it then... Luffy is going to definitely die."Zoro nodded finally getting to the bigger picture. The green haired man turned his head to look at his unconscious captain.

"Okay, you idiot don't die after this alright, I'll be really pissed if you do."Determined Zoro also grabs the part of the spear where Sanji's hands weren't holding. He gives a final look and nod to the other man. The both of them began to pull hard in unison, luckily for them, their strength had made it slip just the tiniest bit. But, also probably the cause was because of Rayleigh wearing Xiūbó down in their fight. _Thank god for Rayleigh._ Both men thought to themselves. When the spear was almost out.

"Zoro, you cut the other half off. We need to hurry this up."Zoro didn't miss a beat, pulling Ichimonji out from its scabbard and bringing it down in one final swing, Sanji quickly pulls the other half from the rubber man's body. Luffy releases hard gasp in his unconscious state his body jolted before falling backward. Zoro holds an arm out to catch him. What nobody expected to happen was the pirate king to disappear into thin air. Zoro and Sanji's eyes widened in horror, unsure of what to do. It seemed everything was falling apart and now they had no clue where Luffy had gone. But both could bet their lives on that Xiūbó had something to do with it. Probably another ability that he hadn't mentioned that could've been set off whenever they had removed spear.

"What the hell! Where did he go?"The green-haired swordsman exclaimed first. His dark eyes scanned the area hoping Luffy had popped back up not too far from them.

"How the fuck would I know where he went you jackass! I was standing next to you the whole time."Zoro decided to let the insult slide. For now. Both of them were irritated and confused. Two things that could cloud one's vision in this kind of situation. And there was definitely no time for them to get into it right now.

The sound of multiple feet hitting the ground. Made the two of them stop glaring at each other to notice Rayleigh, Buggy, and Shanks jogged up to the pair with the look of dread on their faces. "Zoro, Sanji we have a problem," Shanks spoke once reaching them.

"Yeah tell me about it. Luffy's gone. He suddenly vanished after we pulled the damn thing out." Zoro growled throwing his hands up in frustration. Hearing that the three older men sucked in a breath.

"What. Do you mean that they took him."Buggy asks with no sense of concern in his voice.

"We're not sure. But Xiūbó must've rigged the spare to teleport Luffy somewhere once it was removed by one of us. The most we can do is beat the information out of him till we know what we are up against. And-." It was then that Sanji saw none of them had any prisoners with them. The blonde curly eyebrowed man frowned."Where are Xiūbó and Reiha? We thought you guys had them."All of them look at one another unsure of what to say. Whatever it was Sanji and Zoro knew what they said wasn't gonna be anything good.

 ** _~Elsewhere on the island~_**

"Ugh. How much does this kid eat?"A man with light brown hair wearing a brown cloak similar to Xiūbó's. Holding a heavily restrained pirate king over his shoulders. While walking toward a small docked ship."Like damn. He is fucking heavy for a skinny one."

Another man beside him laughed while tugging wounded Xiūbó along behind him."Yeah. Tell me about it. And those guys really did a number on our bosses."

"But, we still came out victorious. We've got Strawhat and now all we got to do is wait for our Captain's next move."The two share another ridiculous laugh.

"Shut the fuck up both of you,"Xiūbó growled darkly at them. He was pissed and every part of him showed it. He had a deep cut slash going from his left shoulder down to his armpit that bled through his shirt and robe. His right hand was held over it to try and stop it till they got to the boat's doctor. Then he could probably make some time to get his revenge on Rayleigh before they left this crappy little island. He coughed into his hand, grimacing when a few spots of blood had come out. _Damn you cursed bastard. I will take great joy in killing anyone that harms my body this much._

"Calm yourself Xiūbó. And remember we got half of what we came for. The rest of the Strawhats and their friends have fled. But, we can track them all down after Strawhat Luffy is dealt with."Reiha was calmly walking behind them all, holding her Ax in front of her incase she needed it. She couldn't blame Xiūbó for being mad about what happened back there. She was too, but the main thing was they managed to escape with their lives this time. And more importantly Monkey D. Luffy was now theirs to do whatever they planned. and if he was here, the rest of the crew will soon enough follow. A devilish smirk came on the woman's lips. _Let the waiting game begin._


	5. Attacked

**_4._**

 ** _~ Six months later, on the grandline~_**

"Look! Look! He's doing it! His walking!"Chopper exclaimed holding on to the nine-month-old pirate prince's hands to help him keep his balance. The baby's wide brown eyes twinkled with excitement noticing what was happening.

In the past six months, the child had changed from looking like both parents to being Luffy's doppelgänger. Brook has proven this by drawing his captain's scar under the child's left eye and making his hair a little more unruly.

The look had gotten a few laughs out of the crew but Nami not so much. She's been very quick-tempered lately and of course, since the skeleton only decides to make her child messy is, when he has barely been cleaned.

Right now the only ones on deck were. Sanji, Brook, Chopper, and Sabo. Sanji was barbecuing some meat and veggies. Holding a beer in one hand and a spatula in the other. He had sunglasses on to protect his eyes from today's hot sun. He had cut his hair, short since it was getting too long and he was sick of constantly having his bangs in his way.

All of them dressed in just t-shirts and shorts to keep them cool enough to stand outside. Nami had kicked them all out because they were being too noisy and it wasn't help her focus on finding another island to check.

Yeah, these quick months have been hell for all of them. They've been going from island to island checking high and low to make sure the enemy hadn't been there. But, also trying to gather information about the strange band of pirates and anything they could finqd on Luffy. So far, nobody had heard anything.

Back to the present point, since Sanji was detracting himself by cooking, Sabo was standing nearby, smiling to himself with a content look on his face. Which was odd to see considering the obvious. But-.

"Sabo! Where are you?" That moment a non-pregnant Koala walks out one of the doors that led inside. In her arms, a five in a half-month-old baby was wrapped up securely in a blue blanket. His short orange spiky/curly hair was poking out a tiny bit.

Koala places an impatient hand on her hip as she waits for her husband to reply. The baby whines lightly against her, his tiny hands wiggle around trying to free themselves from under the blanket. Smiling she strokes along his tiny face."Shh, Aydan. Mummy's here." She tries and fails to settle him down. Pieces of her long orange hair had fallen out of its place in her loose hair bun, tickling the child's nose. Aydan's circular eyes followed the strands as the wind blew them gently in front of him.

Her blue eyes scanned the deck for her husband once more. What she didn't realize was, while she was distracted by the baby. Sabo had made the time to sneak up behind her."Argh! Where are you _SSAABBOO!_ "Her loud angry cry screeched over the oceans sea surface. Making the once calm waves have small ripples through it. Sabo, Sanji, Brook, and Chopper sweat-dropped nervously. All the men's eyes fell to the blonde silently begging him to do something. Dalton also looked nervous and somehow amused by his aunt's temper.

Seeing his wife was about to scream again, Sabo moved quickly to place a hand over her mouth from behind. Her small body jumped slightly in surprise before tensing, he could feel her getting into her fighting stance when she suddenly shifts her body weight. The blonde mentally ignored the urge the gulp. _Now or never.._.

"Koala."He whispers in her ear gently. She immediately relaxed realizing who it was, pulling his hand from her mouth. She spun around with flames in her eyes and teeth like sharks. Sabo held his hands up in mock surrender, sweat dripping down his face profusely.

"Where the hell, were you! Didn't you hear me calling you the first time?!"She rages, using her unoccupied hand to smack him in the back of the head."I swear Sabo, every time I take my eyes off you for even a second you wound up disappearing. And I really would need-z"The young mother pauses a moment to readjust the baby in her arms."Your help with Aydan sometimes you know. I cant raise a growing boy all by myself, nor did I think I would have to."Sabo watched her calm down little by little near the end of her rant until she was back to her normal self. "I also know it is killing you, knowing you couldn't go back to save Luffy. But there wasn't anything you could've done if Shanks, Rayleigh, Zoro, and Sanji couldn't. How could you?" When Sabo finally knew it was safe for him to speak. He slowly dropped his arms down to his sides, his expression turning from scared to a caring tender one.

Feeling the guilt of unknowingly neglecting his wife and child start to seep in. He reached out for taking her hand in his."I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize how distant I've become over these past couples of months." Hearing the sincere apology. Koala just shook her head, smiling softly. She pulled him into a awkward embrace, trying to keep enough space between them so that they didn't crush their son.

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to stop blaming yourself and spend some time with your son... And not that I'm not saying to forget about Luffy, But, for now. Be a good father that can think about your brother and be with your family at the same time."Sabo nodded in understanding. Nuzzling his nose against the crook of her neck. Koala giggled when his warm breath hit the sensitive skin there.

"Um... Babies are present guys. Can you go try to make some more babies elsewhere?"Usopp cut-in to the sweet moment.

A bright blush spreads across the couples cheeks. Before they broke apart. Usopp smirked enjoying the look of their flustered expressions. It took them moments to realize that half the crew had been watching the exchange between them. Sabo, being the harmless one out of the two of them chose to laugh it off nervously as if nothing happened. But, uncontrollably hormonal Koala had gone into a different state of mind than that. Her short bangs shadowed her eyes before she calmly passed Adyan to her husband. The air grew thin with hostility making all the males take couple of steps away from her. Even Chopper had to picked Dalton up after he transformed into his human form just incase he needed it. He knew Koala wouldn't be bothered with him, it was Usopp that should be worried for his safety.

"Everyone!"A woman called down from the observation tower. Ceasing the ruckus from happening below, everyone's fear immediately vanished from them when the spotted a familiar happy faced cloud descending from above. On it, their queen sat proudly with a serious expression placed on her beautiful features. Usopp let go of the nervous breath he had been holding for the last minute in a half. Thanking the gods for Nami to have come. When she did, secretly knowing if she hadn't he would've been done for.

"Nami. My sweet beautiful angel. Have you seen something?"Sanji immediately started fawning over her as soon as the cloud has reached the ground he jogged toward them before reaching out his hand to help her step off safely.

"Thank you, Zeus. It really helped that you offered to bring me around to get a better view of our set course."The pirate queen smiled gratefully at the cloud before taking Sanji's outstretched hand.

"Not a problem, Queen Nami."The happy little cloud responded before shrinking back down to size and returning to Nami's Clima-tact. Nami didn't bother to correct the Cloud on the matter of addressing her as the Queen. She knew it wouldn't matter and there was always going to be some of her crewmates that liked calling her that.

Just like some liked to call Luffy, pirate king more than his actual name now. Her heart lurched inside her chest at the thought of her lover. How much she wanted to see him, hold him in her arms and never let go.

"Did you see anything from up there Nami?"Sanji reasked, once again. She smiled sadly before shaking her head."I see."He releases her hand and unties his apron from around his waist."We can always take a different route. And meet up with Zoro and Carrot in Zou. They said the villagers there would help us extend our search. And we could restock our food and-."

"No."Sanji deflated at the simple, but hard answer."This is the right way. I can feel him calling out to me ever since we've sailed further from the redline. I gave Zoro and Carrot the order to find anyone willing to help in each country. We are not changing our course."She waited for him to say anything else on the matter, but was met with silence. The wind gently around her, her hair swayed against her back as she walked away from the cook. Sanji tried to ignore the temping lure of how her short summer dress emphasized the womanly curve of her body and ass. Her hair had grown longer again like it was when she was in her early twenty's. The ends brushed the bottom of her lower back.

"Mmm."The blonde jumped when Brook suddenly appeared behind him, his skull head was way to close to his own for comfort."A mighty fine view, would you say Sanji?"Sanji angerly pushes the skeleton back a good distance. Ignoring the suggestive comment that was made.

"Sabo. I'm going to go with Nami to help with the maps. It seems we are in unknown waters right now and I can see her doubts on where to look first."Koala turned to her husband before handing Aydan to him gently once he gave a nod in acknowledgment. She gave them a kiss on the cheek before hurrying after her friend.

The former revolutionary smiled lazily after she had left. Surrounded by his little brothers' crew looking endlessly day and night and being on a ship longer than he hoped. He felt tired, so tired.

"You lovebirds make me sick sometimes you know that?" Sanji said to the other blonde walking up beside him. Sabo raised an eyebrow at the strange choice of words. But, found it hard not to laugh at them.

"Why?"Sanji shrugged, shaking his head.

"Because it doesn't matter what any of you say, it seems romantic and cute and even a little sexual - well not sexual is not a word to describe it more like the word, suggestive or sensual meaning behind them."He nudges Sabo's arm, his expression showed one of pure amusement.

"You must take great notice. Sanji, you mustn't have been back with Pudding in cake island as of late."Sabo jokes to counter his friend's remark.

"No. That's not why. It's just you being the pirate king's brother. I don't think most people notice it about you and your wife's heated moments. I wish I didn't anyway."The two then share a laugh about the good point that was made.

"I Guess, Koala does need to tone it down a bit," Sabo says, suddenly being serious. He holds his chin thoughtfully with a pout.

"Ma..ma? W-her..goo?"everyone laughs at the prince's cute voice unexpectedly stopping the men from continuing their conversation. Sabo glanced down at the now crawling black haired baby at his feet. As Dalton also looked back at him, to keep him from straining in his tiny neck to much from looking up so high. And since his uncle's arms were already being occupied, Sanji bent down to take the nine month old into his."Sa?"Wide brown eyes curiously stared up at into blue.

"Come. Young prince, you must be hungry by now. How about I cook your favorite?"The question was answered by a string of baby cooes and laughter. Making the swirled eyebrow man smile down at him. The wind blew a little harder and dark clouds began to shift in the sky. Everybody glanced up at them in unison.

"Strange. I thought it was gonna be a summer day?"Brook mutters holding his bony fingers in front of him just as a few rain drops landed on them.

"Me too. Hmm... It is weird how the sky had suddenly changed like that. Maybe we should ask Nami to have a look, and get her point on it."Sabo asks them. While holding his coat over his son's head just as the rain began to fall a little faster. Sanji did the same with Dalton, who was trying to pry the jacket away from his view of the sky desperately. The prince seeing that wasn't getting him anywhere, choose to start wailing quietly in the cook's arms. Sanji sweatdropped at the behavior and bounced the child lightly in his arms while whispering words of comfort.

"Let's get them inside!"Sanji called over to the young father. Sabo nodded in agreement following him toward the door that led inside to the kitchen. Everyone else followed also, once inside Sanji remembered something and quickly handed the baby back to Chopper. Without waiting for the rain-dear to say anything, he rushed back outside toward the now ruined barbecue. With a heavy sigh, he switched the nob to off and throws away the soggy and charred meat into the small trash can placed beside it. Closing the lid of the oven once it was cleaned and then turning to go back inside before he had seen what was quickly sailing toward the sunny. Another ship, a tiny bit larger, but less polished and older looking. The whole thing was painted black except for the torn sails, the jolly roger placed on the ruined flags and the dark gray sail was a regular skull with four bones facing each direction, one empty eye socket wasn't on it so Sanji guessed the captain didn't have one. A large and deep cut was placed going through the middle of its face from the top left corner over its nose and to the right bottom corner where it ended. The wood at sides of the ship were cracked and had nasty looking holes but they weren't lower or big enough to cause the poor beaten down boat to sink.

Sanji had spotted it, immediately knew it was trouble for them. He throws the door open startling Chopper and those he had left just moments ago."Brook, Chopper you two go tell Franky to get ready to use the cannons and inform Usopp to refill the cola tank to use an emergency Coup de Burst in case it comes down to that we need to escape. It looks like we have dangerous looking company that will be trying to abroad the ship. Sabo, you go and tell the girls to prepare themselves and bring the kids to them, tell Nami, and Koala to stay where they are and don't come out once you do. If you see Jimbe and Robin tell them to stand watch over them just instead some enemies get through."Chopper nods and quickly handed Dalton in Sabo's free hand before running to find Usopp. Brook hurries in the same direction to look for Usopp. Sabo lingers back for a second with Sanji. His face was calm and collected as he looked at the stressed out looking blonde beside him.

"How bad does it seem for us?"

"I could hear the cheers of over three hundred men abroad... We're vastly out numbered, I mean we faced worser odds in the battle for the one piece at Raftel, but that was years ago. And I'm afraid the times of piece have made us weaker and that's why Luffy was so easily taken from us."

"Shush... The time of peace for pirates were over long ago Sanji, it's always been on going its just never came to door out of fear of my little brother. But, now they found Luffy's weaknesses...What I'm saying is, Luffy was full of weaknesses ever since he met you all. You all are his family, his friends, his crewmates. But, now his only true weakness is his son and his wife."Sabo shook his head in a scolding matter when he spots the cook reaching into his jacket pocket for a cigarette. His dark eyes shifting down to the kids and back. Sanji gets the point of retracts his hand.

"I won't let them touch neither of them. I'll die first before I'd let them harm Nami or her baby."Sanji growls, folding his arms across his chest.

"I respect that,"The man smiles softly before turning expressionless again."Though as long as they have my brother. Nami will try to negotiate for them to take her instead. I need you to be the one to keep her from knowing what's going on while Jimbe and I will think of a more complicated plan of attack strategy."

"Alright. Seems good enough even though Robin would be enough to hold anyone back from the main cabin. I doubt Nami-swan will allow me to stand out side since she seems in a shity mood today."Sabo nods once shifting his hold on Dalton before returning him into Sanji's arms.

"Seems like you would need a excuse for being there."The ex-revolutionary commander winks at him before walking away down the hall toward the aquarium bar. Where he would know Jimbe was. Leaving a dumbstruck Sanji in the hall contemplating his thoughts. Dalton babbled to himself while reaching for his foot with his short arms it was hard for him to get ahold of. Now alone Sanji just shakes his head after remembering the high alert they were in.

 **~ _King and Queen's quarters - second floor._ ~**

Sanji navigated through the hall toward Nami's bedroom till he saw the golden double doors standing in his way. Robin was currently inside with her which was good, he could tell by the sight of the palm of a one-eyed detached hand sticking out of wall beside those doors. The eye blinked once then twice before slowly disappearing. Not a second later Robin stepped out to greet him."She's asleep, I will take him till he does the same, so it will be easier for you to watch them both."Sanji tilted his head at her as she stepped forward holding her arms out for the child.

"So _I_ can watch over them? Where are you going?"

"I am going to use my devil fruit to bar the doors. If I don't I'm sure they'll skin one of us alive while the others watch."She tells him with no emotion at all in her voice. She smiles like her horrific words didn't have any effect on her mind at all like she didn't view the concept of the danger they were in. Sanji feels cold chills shooting through his spine, it never ceased to amaze him how Robin could make those terrifying statements. "Relax cook. I'm joking. Also, I've taken it upon myself to contact Zoro and Carrot by baby transponder snail. Luckily, they are already on the way back. Less than forty miles from here. They are in the Shark Submerge III, so it shouldn't take long."Sanji gave a nod. She gladly takes the pirate prince from him before turning and walking in the opposite direction that he had came from. Properly to seal the upper deck before coming back to do the others, Dalton would have to fall asleep by the time she came back this way since he seemed tired already from playing outside.

When they were gone from his sight, he places his hand on the golden door nob. Pausing he felt it move on the other side, then a small sound came soon after. And if he wasn't mistaken it sounded like it was one of pain. Without thinking he pushes it open and charges through not noticing a shirtless Nami standing behind it. His frantic eyes scan the seemly empty room, the messy bed, empty teapot and cup on a breakfast tray he had given her earlier placed neatly on the bedside table. He walked over to the large ocean view window Franky had installed to compete the enhancements made to the use to be girls room. He had to break down a few walls and install a personal bathroom, placing in some fancy furniture. Luffy had asked for a large window that had replaced a entire wall to look out at the ocean waves and gave a good view of the world. Brook, and Franky had made some inappropriate comments on how they thought Luffy had an kink for any passing ships to watch the couple make love since their captain had previously told them to leave the curtains out of the expanding process.

Luckily for everybody, Nami had persuaded him in her usual violent way that made the rubber man immediately take back the notion. The room had been painted a deep orangey/red color that suited them the best, the sheets and the king size bed frame were a darker red also. The fabric made of the finest of silk they could fine. The headboard of the bed had to be bolted down from their- Ahem...Late night activities?

Anyway. Now that one room was taken by them. Franky had to install another bedroom just for Robin, which she hardly used because of Zoro- much to Sanji's dismay that both girl's were now taken. A sound came from behind him, Immediately his pervert senses started tingling. Chills shot through his spine in anticipation of what he was about to see.

"Sanji...~"A sharp turn of his head, had his pupils turn into hearts and his mouth drooling. His fingers joined together as he did his usual foolish looking happy dance whenever things like this happened around him. He couldn't control it, even if he wanted to because of the habit he had for so long. In his mind the goddess before him was glowing, and was standing in seductive way. A large blush covered her beautiful and high cheek bones, her wide brown eyes had closed halfway - her long eyelashes batted slowly. As if everything was in slow motion, one slender arm was held protectively across her naked bosom while the other arm and hand teasingly brushed her messy hair back from her shoulders exposing the smooth pale skin of her perfect neck."San...Sanj-SANJI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"Like an imaginary old record disk screeching to a halt sounding in his ears. He was brought out of his daydream, to face the harsh reality. Which was a very extremely pissed off Nami standing behind him. She stood in a protective battle stance her clima-tact in one hand, while the left covered her upper body from his view. A vengeful glare burned into his soul, as she waited patiently for him to answer. He unwillingly started to grow inside his loose shorts at the sight, aftermath of his vision cursed him. The poor man began to sweat in fear of what the consequences of his wallet might be this time. Since he knew even after these four years she still had a habit of charging a ridiculous amount of money to anyone - besides Luffy who has gotten a accidental peep at her naked.

"Um...Um. Robin said you were taking a nap, and I was going to stand outside for awhile but then I heard a noise so I came in and now..."As he rumbled on the orange haired beauty lowered her weapon much to the cook's gratitude. "I'm sorry."He quickly bowed in respect, not daring to look at her till she forgave him.

"Rise."She commanded in a soft whisper. Sanji tilted his head a little at it. _What? No asking for money this time?_ When he glanced up at her surreptitiously from her his lashes. The angry version of her was gone now replaced by her softer motherly side.

He stands up straight once convicted he wasn't going to be shocked by her thunderbolt tempo for the thousand time this week."Are you okay Nami-swan?" He asks with genuine concern for his favorite navigator. She smiles thankfully at him but there was a certain sadness behind it.

"Y-yeah of course. I am just tired is all... Between watching out for Dalton and everyone, and also flying around all morning in this heat just has taken a lot of energy out of me."She tells him while also picking up a clean t-shirt from on top of a misplaced chair beside her. Not caring about her exposed body anymore, she already knows Sanji has seen it enough times to actually be bothered about it now would be strange. Her calmness only tells Sanji that his situation hasn't been noticed by her yet, which he mentally thanked whenever god was watching over him. She signals for time to follow her over toward the bed. Her arms reach behind her as she walked pulling her long hair free from under the shirt.

His dark blue eyes were fixated on the sway of her hips and the sight of her long temping toned legs, which he had just noticed she had removed the rest of her dress and now was only wearing one of Luffy's baggy shirts and her pink panties."Sanji-kun, will you help me sort these map charts out?"She asked nicely, bending over beside the bed where instead some fallen brown mapping paper was spread around. They looked like they were crumpled and some of their ink had faded making it hard to see from where he was standing. Not paying to much mind to it, he nodded in answer to and hurriedly sped walked to her side. Trying to ignore the sight of her pink lacy panties that were aimed in his direction, he was seriously starting to think she was doing this on purpose as a different kind of punishment for him. _Yeah, that had to be it. Nothing else could explain was she was voluntarily showing so much skin. But, then again she hasn't don't anything like this before in a while_. The cook second guesses it was because showing so much skin was natural to the navigator. _I mean, she used to walk around in a bikini all the damn time._ His inner voice argued back with him. He bit down on his lip just as she bends a little further to reach to get a smaller and newer looking map from under the bed. _And she hasn't called me, Sanji-Kun in years_. He was completely confused by it, and for a second he catches her small grin aimed at him when she pulled herself back out from under the bed, paper in hand. _So that's your game._

He narrows his eyes at her, his bottom lip forming a pout. When she giggles at his childish behavior, her laugh was was such a rare thing lately he couldn't keep up his vext charade toward her."What happened."He asks pointing down at the mess. She smiles, stopping her teasing. She looks down at them also.

"I kind of dropped them earlier when I was digging around while looking for the one with our location. I didn't have any luck finding it though."She comments scooping the large ones into a pile before patting them lightly at the bottom with both hands. The smile didn't leave her lips, and she now seemed to be in deep thought. Sanji didn't question or bother her anymore after. Choosing to leave the orange haired beauty to her thoughts while the two of them quietly re-organized the maps in peace. Every couple of minutes he'd glance over at her while stacking the few loner maps on top of the bedside table. When they were finished, Nami wipes her upper brow with her sleeve putting the last of them inside a drawer."Sanj-."

 ***BANG!***

The sunny rocked harshly amongst the waves, being struck by two cannon balls. Making everyone inside go on high alert- including Nami. Sanji cursed himself for forgetting all about the danger that was now here and his mission to keep Nami from knowing. _Well, it is too late to be mad about it now. You idiot!_ His body engulfed Nami's body protectively with his own as the ship jolted once more.

 ** _"WARNING!: All crew members please evacuate all cabins for own personal safety..._** ** _WARNING!: All crew members please evacuate all cabins for own personal safety..."_**

The impact makes the emergency sound system go off on the speaker in the corner of the room. Sanji could only assume it was Usopp that had made this invention by the look and sound of it, as a voice that sound ironically like him, voiced over the sound of the explosion and poor sunny's wooden frame breaking from outside."Sanji! What's happening!?"The women in his arms yelled at him. Her small body twists in attempt to get him to release her. Seeing it wasn't going to work, she stops, but stopping meant thinking and thinking made unwanted memories to return.

"Where the hell is Robin?!"Sanji grunts out between clenched teeth. He fails to notice the women he was currently holding close to him, come undone by her own mind. without warning she strikes out against him, screaming from the top of her lungs she kicks, punches and bites. Everything she could think of to try and get away from the invisible forces that were attacking her subconscious. Panicked and confused Sanji loosens his arms enough for her to get the space she needed. Taking the time to take in her widened scared brown eyes and dreadful expression. He holds her frail shoulders to down her from her fear."Hey Nami... I'm here. Look at me Nami."He speaks in a calm tone to hide the worry he felt inside him. The worry for her, worry for the crew, worry for the two babies aboard. One of which was exactly who the enemy was looking for. She fails to respond to him, but cease her flailing for now. He lets go of the breath he didn't know he was holding till he starts to gasp for air.

 ***BOOM!***

The thousand sunny moans from the damage it had to be taking on and Sanji didn't seem to know what to do. It was strange that Franky hadn't fired back yet. Knowing their high powered cannons should've been enough to keep the enemy at bay. Praying that the orange haired navigator wouldn't move or scream again. Sanji cautiously lets go of her shivering form, standing from his spot and quickly walking over to the baby transponder snail on top of a small round breakfast table that was placed in the middle of the room. He looks back at Nami to see that she hadn't budged a inch from where he left her. He nods to himself in determination before picking the pink and orange snail up, he waits patiently for anybody on board to answer, all the while not taking his eyes off the pirate queen.

 _*Click.*_

" _Hello?"_ A familler voice sounded through the snails mouth. So, familler it made Sanji's racing heart skip a beat in shock. He couldn't believe it, it was impossible. The voice on the other end spoke once again.

"Luffy?"Sanji asked in disbelief. The person laughed darkly in response."Is it really... Is it really you?"Sanji whispered turning his back on the women behind him.

 _"Nice, to hear your voice again cook. Now do me a favor and bring me my loving wife down to the lower deck so we can all have a wonderful reunion. Everybody else is already beginning to arrive..."_ A nasty chill goes through the blonde cook at the coldness of his captain's voice." _And Sanji? try and make it quick I am going to give you ten seconds to get here before I put a bullet through Usopp's brain."_ The snail line goes dead signaling the rubber man was no longer on the line. Sanji knew whoever was pretending to be his captain wasn't kidding about what he said. He could hear Usopp and Chopper whimpers in the back around of the call. His pervert senses also picked up on Robin's and if she was there already that meant they also had Dalton. One thing was for sure, these guys weren't messing around. Their ship was probably a good distance away and some of them had already infiltrated the sunny without being detected by the security system. Slowly putting the snail back on the table and then turning back toward Nami, he was ashamed to see he hadn't heard her leaving when he saw she wasn't there anymore.

"DAMMIT NAMI!"He hurries after her out the door of the bedroom without taking a breath to process what terror they all were going to be facing this time.

* * *

 **Please review! I'm sorry for the slow update and cliffhanger. So what did you guys think? Is the person the other side the real Luffy or a imposter. Well, you are going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out *wink* *guilty smile* please give me your thoughts on this dark plot twist :D**


	6. Announcement

SO GUYS, I'VE CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT THIS STORY. AND REALIZED THAT IT DIDNT REALLY MAKE ANY SENSE TO ME AND THAT THERE WAS WAYYYY TOO MANY. CONFUSING MISTAKES AND SHIT THAT- REALLY MADE ME THINK WHAT THE F**K WAS I THINKING. YOU KNOW- AND SO. I'M NOT TOTALLY GIVING UP ON THE IDEA JUST I'M GOING TO MAKE A DIFFERENT VERISON OF IT. I'M GOING TO LEAVE IT ON HERE IF ANY OF Y'ALL ARE INTERESTED IN RE-READING IT - TO COMPARE IT TO THE NEW ONE THAT WILL BE COMING AS SOON AS I FINSH IT. ;D AGAIN I'M SO SORRY FOR DISAPOINTING YOU.


End file.
